YES OR NO
by CID Romance
Summary: GUYS THIS IS FROM MY FIRST STORY CHAPTER 7TH FLASHBACK IF U R INTRESTED THAT I MUST CONTINIEU THE STORY I WILL DO IT. LEASE DON'T USE ABUSIVE WORDS IN YOUR REVIEWS AND PLEASE REVIEW, BECAUSE YOUR REVIEW IS VERY HELPFULL FOR S BOLD GUYS SO IF U DON'T LIKE IT THEN I AM SORRY. PLEASE READ AND ENJOY
1. Chapter 1

DISCO…..

INSIDE

The CID team was in a club to raid there, because it was a nightclub where they sell illegal drugs & there comes teens, who does sex and many more things.

OUTSIDE

Our cute officers were outside in 2 different cars.

Car I:

Abhijalie, Daysha, Kavin & Vansh.

Daya on the driving seat, Abhijeet beside him, Tasha on the back of Daya & Anjalie beside her & Kavin and Vansh were at the backside. I mean at the back of the girls.

Car II:

Dushu (Dushant & Ishita), Vivajal( Vivek & Kaajal), Pooja & Mayur.

Dushu on the driving seat, Ishita beside him,Vivek at the back of Dushant, Kaajal beside him & Pooja and Mayur at the back of Vivajal

They all were connected with blue-toots.

Car I

Daya: "Kya soocha hain, humara plan kamiyab hoga….?"

Anjalie: "Agar khuda chahe. Humne apni taraf se toh jee jaan laga denge ab dekhna baaki yeh hain ki kya hota hain…."

Abhijeet:" Haan bhai… Yahan ek nahin balki humne do-do alag plan banaye hain. Ab dekhte hain ki hota kya hain…."

INSIDE

Sachin(talking to the others in the car):" Sir, abhi who drug waala aaya nahin. Teen ghante ho gaye… Jab tak who nahin aayega hum iss club pe raid nahin mar sakte hain…."

Rajat(taking over the talk):"Haan sir…. Woh log alert hojayenge….."

Abhijeet:" Haan baat toh sahi hain. Lekin kare bhi toh kya kare….?"

Anjalie(smiling):" Uski fikar tum log mat karo, maine intezam kar diya hain. Aadhe ghante ke baad 2 ladkiyan entry lengi as call-girls. Pehli ladki pehne gi black short, backless, strapless dress with semi curls hair and high heels aur dusri pehne gi jeans shorts, black top with loose curly hair & black booths. Rajat pehli waali tumhari hain aur Sachin doosri tumhari agar baath bigar gayi ya unki izzat pe aanch aaye tab unke paas jaana. Who sirf yeh jaane ki koshish karenge ki us club ka owner kaun hain samjhe…"

Daya:" Now be ready guys.. Aise mauke baar baar nahin milte….", but stopped immediantly after receaving a fiery glance from Tasha & Abhijalie burst in laughter & the others were trying not 2 laugh.

Abhijeet(controlling his laughter): "Acha ab kaam pelag jaw. Aur main tum dono ko bata doonga ki who kab aane waali guys be ready…."

Rajat & Sachin:" Yes Sir…."

INSIDE

Sachin:" Yaar Rajat yeh sir ne kahan phasadiya hain aur upar se yeh ladkiyan kahan kahan chooti hain pata hi nahin chalta hain….."

Rajat:" Haan yaar aur ab hume 2 ke saath romance….. nahin bold romance karna chahiye. Are yaar maine aaj tak kissi ladki k chuwa tak nahin, yahan tak tumhari behen ko tak nahin… pata nahin kaise karunga…..?"

Sachin:" Toh main kaunsa playboy hun… Maine aaj tak tumhari jungle billi ko tak nahin chuwa toh romance ka toh bohot dur ki baat hain…. Ab chal nazar rakhte hain… Aur himmat zjutate hain…"

AFTER 30 MINUTES

Abhijeet(on Bluetooth):"Ready guys ladkiyan entry maarne waali hain.. all the best….."

Rajat & Sachin(nervous):" Yess sir…."

Here the club door got open & 2 beautiful sexy girls entered. All the boys were stairing at them but Rajat & Sachin were shocked & surprised & with open mouth were looking at them. The boys were stairing at them with eyes full of lust & the girls full of jealous. Both girls walked towards the counter, where Sachin & Rajat were.

Anjalie(giggeling on bluetooth):" Just close your mouth guys…. Makhi chale jaayegi…."

Rajat & Sachin released their situations & shyly looked at their glass. Both girls started to flirt with the boys and here our Rajat & Sachin were boiling in anger and jealousy, but when the situation was going out of our Rajat & Sachin control they pulled the girls at a side 2 talk.

Sachin:"Yeh tum kya kar rahi ho….?"

Girl 2:" Duty….!"

Sachin:" Yeh toh mujhe bhi pata hain lekin sir ne sirf iss club ke maalik ka pata lagane ke liye bola tha aur tum kya kar rahi ho…..?"

Girl 2:"Kya kar rahin hun main….?"

Sachin:" Purvi tum achi tarha se jaanti ho main kya ke raha hun…."

Purvi(smiling):"Kyun jalan ho rahi hain…?"

Sachin:"Huhhh….. Jalan my footh… Mujhe koi jalan walan nahin ho raha hain…"

Purvi:"Toh phir itne bharak kyun rahe ho…..? tumhi ne toh kaha tha that you don't love me then…."

Sachin:" Yes I don't love you…" & he walked towards the bar-counter.

Purv(smiling):"Yes I know u do. Tum kitna bhi apne aap se jhoot bolo lekin tumhare aankhen sab kuch bata deta hain….." & she went back at her work.

ORTHERSIDE (RAJAT)

Rajat:"Yeh kya ho raha hain…..?"

Girl 1:"Maine kya kiya hain…?"

Rajat:"Tum aise ladko ke saath …..?"

Girl 1:"Oh hello shayed aap bhul rahe hain ki main yahan kya karne aayi hun…?

Rajat:"Yeh baat main nahin Shayed tum bhool gaye ho…."

Girl 1:"Acha main kya booli hun …"

Rajat:"Shreya u know that I love u ohir bhi kyun kar rahi ho tum aise…"

Shreya:"Because I don't love u I don't…"

Rajat:"Yes u do… Aur main yeh baat saabit kar sakta hun…"

Shreya:"Acha who kaise…..?"

Rajat:" Main wohi sab karunga jaise tum pehle kar rahi thi agar tumhe jalan huyi toh u r in love…."

Shreya:"Nahin hoga I bet….?"

Rajat:" WE will see…."& he walked away to Sachin. & Shreya went 2 Purvi.

So there were in the club: Rajat & Sachin as playboys(u guys know what I mean) and Shreya & Purvi as call-girls (sorry if here I hurt someone, but they are not actually call-girls, but acting like that).

When Rajat reached Sachin, he heard Sachin talking on phone.

Sachin:"Sir mujhse nahin hoga…."

Anjalie:"Theek hain agar tum nahin karna chaahte ho toh mujhe majburan Kavin ko Purvi ke liye bhejna hoga aur tumhe maalum hain na ki aisi party mein sirf baatein hi nahin baat kiss aur sex tak jaati hain. But agat tum uski pati hone ke baad bhi use aise kisi aur ke liye chorna chate ho then it's up to u…!"

Tasha:"Haan yaar I salute her ki who apne izzat ki parwa kare bina hi apne desh ke liye lar rahi hain…"

Daya:"Haan Sachin mere bhai please soch samajh kar kadam uthana …"

Abhijeet:"Agar phir bhi tum ahin ara chaate ho toh hum Kavin ko andar…."

Sachin(cutting in hurry):"Nahin sir I am ready…."

Abhijeet:"OK….."

In both car's there was a peek of laughter and here Rajat also smiles seeing Sachin's expressions. Rajat kept his hand on Sachin's shoulders & Sachin looked at him. Sachin already had drank vodka(so what he will do next guys just wait and watch hihihiii). Here Shreya & Purvi got toknow that the nightclub owner was Ranga. She informed Abhijeet and he sent Ranga's photo for both girls that when he come they can recogize him.

Here by Rajat & Sachin.

Sachin:"Choti ne kya kaha….?"

Rajat:"Yehi ki that she don't love me aur maine keh diya ki main saabit kar ke rahunga that she loves me…"

Sachin:"Who kaise…"

Rajat:"Ab tu dekhta jaa yeh kharus Rajat kaise playboy Rajat banta hain…." & he walked away leaving smiling Sachin.

Rajat headed towards Shreya & the other girls.

MUSIC

I know you like me, you know i like you

Let' s get together girl, you know you want to... (2)

He makes alcohol fall on the counter & set fire at it. He opened 3 of his shirt buttons. He was looking super dashing. He walked away after another girl,leaving jealous Shreya.

Raat din aate jaate, hoti hai sau mulaakaatein

Aage badhati hai baatein, pichhe chhod de

Raaste mein hai thehare, aur bhi kitane chehare (he forward his hand to that girl to hold his one)

Aaj phir apani aankhein unase jod le (He stroke with a finger from her forhead to her chin)

Kho jaayega, lamaha yeh kho jaayega (He held her hand & they headed towards the middle of the dance floor)

Mudake na phir aayega, raahon mein usako rok le

Ho jaayega, hoga jo woh ho jaayega

You know so hot, you on fir go ( they started 2 dance how Imran khan had dance in the clip)

Mil gaye jo chhora chhori, huyi masti thodi thodi

Bas pyaar ka naam na lena, i hate luv storys... (2)

I know you like me, you know i like you (he went towards another girl who was sitting on a sofa with a glass in her hand)

Let' s get together girl, you know you want to ( he here also forward her hand and here also the girl went with him)

Koyi aas paas ho, samajhe jo dil ki baat ko

Soche na aaj yaar woh kal ki baatein

Pal do pal ka saath ho, phir na haathon mein haath ho

Bhule na yaad aaye phir beeti raatein

Aankhon se keh ke yeh sapana gaya hai

Subah ko jaage toh rasta naya hai

I am a man, who' s got a plan

Need a girl who will understand

You could be the one for sur go

Mil gaye jo chhora chhori, huyi masti thodi thodi

Bas pyaar ka naam na lena, i hate luv storys... (2)

Jo bhi karana yaar kar duniya ka na khayaal kar (here he hold Shreya's hand)

Kehati hai jo bhi isako kehane de na

Baahon se jo baandhakar rakhana hai apane paas toh(he tried to hug her but she jerked him)

Toh jaane de phir yeh duriya rehane dena (she walked away, but she stopped)

Marji se chalati hai jaise hawaaye (here she smiled & started dancing with Rajat)

Waise hi hai meri saari adaaye

I'll be your and you will be mine

Love is such a waste of time

You could be my girl for sur go

(mil gaye jo chhora chhori, huyi masti thodi thodi

Bas pyaar ka naam na lena, i hate luv storys) - (2)

I know you like me, you know i like you

Let' s get together girl, you know you want to... (2)

Raat din aate jaate, hoti hai sau mulaakaatein

Aage badhati hai baatein, pichhe chhod de

Raaste mein hai thehare, aur bhi kitane chehare

Aaj phir apani aankhein unase jod le

Kho jaayega, lamaha yeh kho jaayega

Mudake na phir aayega, raahon mein usako rok le

Ho jaayega, hoga jo woh ho jaayega

You know so hot, you on fir go

Mil gaye jo chhora chhori, huyi masti thodi thodi

Bas pyaar ka naam na lena, i hate luv storys... (4)

After the song finished.

Shreya(whispering):"Yeh dance maine tumhare saath sirf issiliye kiya hain taki koi hum pe shak na kare… samjhe kuch ulta seedha mat samjhne baith jaana…"

Rajat:"Who toh tumhare naak ke rang se hi pata chala jaa raha hain ki asli baath kya hain… ek aur romance pesh karun…"

Shreya:"Tumhari marzi tum joh bhi karo lekin yeh mat bhulna ki hum duty pehain…"

Rajat:" Uski fikar tum mat karo….."

Rajat went to Purvi & whispered something in her ear, she nodded & went away after some time the lights went off and again after some time on.

MUSIC

Kudiyon ka nasha pyare nasha sab se nasheela hai (here our cute Rajat was sitting on a chair how Salu was sitting in the song with girls surrounded.

Jise dekhoon yahaan woh husn ki baarish me geela hai

Ishak ke naam pe karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

ho ! Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

lights went on on another sofa where Purvi was.

Ladko ka nasha pyare nasha sab se nasheela hai (Purvi was also surrounded by boys)

Jise dekhoon yahaan woh husn ki baarish me geela hai

Sachin was really jealous

Ishak ke naam par karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

Ho ! Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

Like It Like It...

Hai simple sa yeh formula, Hai love ka funda khokhala( Purvi went on the center of the stage)

mujhe bas pyaas tu hi de, cool cool cool rehta hai

Kisi ka haath thaam ke, hridaya kyun baad naam ke(Rajat also came beside her)

I love you forever koi, fool fool fool kehta hai

Isey peene se hai matlab, ye yovan sant leela hai( He winked Purvi , she smiled & headed back & Again girls surrounded him)

Fark padta hai kya baahon mein, munni hai ya sheela hai(he held 2 girls on his both side)

Ishak ke naam par karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

Ho ! Main karoon toh saala Character Dheela hai

Yeh charcha Facebook pe hai, mazaa bas ek look mein hai(purvi came beside Rajat & was dancing with him)

Hassi chehre ko toldi, baar baar baar baar karta hai

Jo dil ka photo frame ho, wahan photo kyun same ho(Purvi was dancing rounding Rajat)

Calendar hi tarah usse, roz roz roz roz change karta hai

Kamar patli ho jitni bhi mazaa utna nasheela hai

Chalega jo bhi hai aankhon ka ranga kaala ya neela hai

Ishak ke naam pe karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala, character dheela hai

Ho ! main karoon toh saala, character dheela hai

Kudiyon ka nasha pyaare, nasha sab se nasheela hai

Jise dekhoon yahaan woh husn ki baarish mein geela hai

Ishaq ke naam pe karte sabhi ab raas leela hai

Main karoon toh saala, character dheela hai - |6x times|

Here Shreya anger went to her peek & she went to the stage & dragged Rajat off the stage and trow him on the sofa. She climbed on him, but before he could say anything she kissed him hardly. She asked him permission to enter & he with all his pleasure gave her the permission to enter. Here our Sachvi smiled. Here a handsome man of about the 30's came and started flirting and touching Purvi. Sachin saw that & became very angry,he headed towards Purvi & stood beside her. He was giving Purvi money for having a one night stand with him & for letting Sachin jealous, Purvi would take that money, but Sachin said that he will gave her more when she will go with them. & there also the boy was highing his amount, but our Sachin is our Sachin, at least the man must has dropped the idea for spending a night with such a bold hold her hand and dragged her towards a corner.

Sachin:"Yeh tum kya kar rahi thi…?"

Purvi:"Are sir taaki kisi ki shak na ho. Aap shayad bhulrahe hain ki hum ek sex-party mein aaye hain toh agar hum waisa kuch nahin karenge toh garbar ho sakta hain na. aur dekhiye na kitna handsome lad….", before she could say anything further Sachin blocked her mouth with his. After some time they parted.

Sachin:"Khabardaar joh tumne kissi ki taraf dekha bhi. I will kill that bastard tum sirf meri ho meri…."

He again connected their mouths & kissed passionately. He pushed her against a wall & pulled out his jacket & he put his hand in her shorts. Purvi broke from the kiss & Sachin kissed her neck, Purvi moaned and smiled. Here our cute Rajvi were having fun. Shreya was playing with Rajat figures & our Rajat was getting in his sex mood, he tried to broke up, because he felt that the situation was going 2 far, but Shreya didn't let him get up. She broke from the kiss & bit lightly on his softplace at his neck. Rajat moved his neck to the other side giving her full access while he moaned. Here by Sachvi, Purvi opened her eyes & saw Ranga walking into the club. She whispered in Sachin's ear that their target was at their point. Then also the drug peddler walked in & after that the CID Team arrested them and many more things were done. After that Rajeya & Sachvi were sent home.


	2. Chapter 2 Rajeya BOLD

Hi guys. Thanks for your reviews.

This part will be Rajeya…

CAR

Rajat was driving & Shreya was beside him. She was looking at Rajat & he was concentrated on driving. After some time they reached home. Rajat went to park the car & Shreya opened the main door & entered the house. After some time Rajat entered, when he closed the door he felt someone hugged him from behind. It was none other than Shreya. He untangled her hands and looked at her. She pushed him on the door and put her left hand beside his head & the other was near his face. He finger went from his for-head towards his cheek, then his lips & at least she touched his neck. All the while Rajat eyes were closed and he was hard trying not to moan. She started to unbutton his shirt one by one. But Rajat catch her hand when she was about to unbutton his shirts 3rd botton. He freed himself from her hands & walked the hall in.

MUSIC (Song: Bebo main bebo [Film: Kambaqt Ishq])

Shreya began to sing sliding her jacket down.

hey you meri saans saans tere paas paas (she catched Rajat hand and bumped into him)

yuun hi baar baar ? bata (she rolled her hand around Rajat's neck)

hey you tere saath saath puri raat raat (she slided her finger from his head to his lips)

karu pyaar pyaar karu baat baat tauba (Rajat untangled her hands from his neck & went towards the sofa)

bebo main bebo dil mera le lo, dil dene aayi le lo ji le lo - (2) (she danced like Kareena

Rajat went towards the garden & she followed him. He sat on a bench that was placed in the garden.

sehami sehami si main roko toko na ji ( she was walking and same time danced towards Rajat)

jaan tumase bandhi hai dur jaao na ji ( she place her right foot on the bech between Rajat legs & catched his shirt collor with both her hands and made him sit properly)

duri thi ik bahaana haule haule se jaana

hamko bhi kya khabar thi ishq hai apani tu tu mai mai ( she tried to kiss him, but he walked away)

bebo main bebo dil mera le lo, dil dene aayi le lo ji le lo - (2)

He went towards the bedroom. Shreya followed him. He sat on the bed and was pretending to read a magazine, but actually looking at her & Shreya saw that)

chupake chupake mujhe mudake dekhe kyun ji (she was here dancing like kareena)

saari saari hi main teri teri hoon ji ( she took the magazine from Rajat's hands and trow it on the sofa placed in their bedroom)

dore daale jamaana mera dil nahi maana (She started to unbutton the rest of his shirt bottons)

teri ik nahi najar mein dil ka huwa yeh yeh woh woh (she pulled him so that he can stand and she pulled his belt from his pants[ how Kareena had done in the clip])

bebo main bebo dil mera le lo, dil dene aayi le lo ji le lo

hey you meri saans saans tere paas paas

yuun hi baar baar ? bata ( she was about to fall, but our hero caught her)(yes guys she was drunk & Rajat also had drunk out of jealousy when Shreya was flirting with the boys in the disco)

hey you tere saath saath puri raat raat

karu pyaar pyaar karu baat baat tauba

bebo main bebo dil mera le lo, dil dene aayi le lo ji le lo - (2) (she pushed him on the bed after removing his shirt full)

She climbed on him & kissed his neck, but Rajat was a little in sense so he knew that what they were to do was not good. He forcefully slid her beside him.

Rajat(controlling his emotions):" Shree dekho tum nashe main ho ab tum so jaw…"

Shreya(swinging):"Nahin main tumse apna haq chaati hun, because I love u…"

Rajat:"Kaunsa haq…?"

Shreya:"apne aap ko poora karne ka haq…"

Rajat(got what she was saying):"Nahin Shreya tum iss waqt nashe mein ho aur main nahin chaata ki tumhe apne kiye ka pachtawa ho…"

Shreya( hugging him):"Pachtawa kiss baat ka.. I love u and I have the right that I become fully of u by surrounding myself with u… Please Rajat…."

Rajat:"Shr…"

But his sentence left incomplete, because Shreya kissed him on his lips. They fell again on the bed and having a French kiss. Rajat also lost his sense & he also was enjoying their romance.

She broke up from the kiss & went down kissing him constantly. She kissed his neck, sucked it and rajat moved his head to give her better access while moaning, chest, navel & went down further. She popped his pant button open and slided his pant down. Rajat looked at her and she past a seductive smile & Rajat swallowed hard. She got up and sat on rajat, he sat on the bed and brought his hand on the back of her, to open the nighty zip. He catched her hips and and he laid her down on the bed, removing he right strap kissing her shoulder. She tilled her head up & rajat kissed her neck fully, removing her left strap. In one smooth grip he took her nighty off. She again laid down and Rajat began with his kissing work. He kissed her lips, neck, then her breast. He took her breast in his mouth how their child would drink. His touch was smooth & she was moaning all the time. He left her breast and he kissed her neck while removing her panty. His hand slided between her legs and she felt her need for him in the center of her legs.

He placed himself between her legs and entered her. She catched his hands tightly and pulled him on her. He connected their mouths and he began moving in and out. A tear slided down her eye, but Rajat saw that. He sucked her tear and Shreya smiled. He looked at her and she kissed him again on his lips & her hand was in his hair and other was on his back. After some time she felt like a electric current past her body. He felt he muscles clenching around him. She broke up and said "Rajat…"Rajat also came to his climax when she felt his hot released shoot towards her womb. She opened her eyes when she felt his hot breath on her lips. He disconnected his body from hers and she went on the top. They made some more love. After some time Shreya slept beside rajat placing her head on his chest & they both dozed off.

Ok guys it's up to u if u like it or not. Next will be bold romance of my favorite couple on ff. pfcourse my sweet SachVi. So till then please read and review. U also can tell me what I can add in Sachvi romance. Please share your idea's with me pleaseeeee. They will be very helpful. Love bye tc


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys sorry for being late. My other story ISHQ I will update a later. Here I come with the 3rd chapter with my favorite SachVi & it will be bold guys so please read and review. I am very sorry Bipana for being late.

SachVi's car

Sachin was driving the car with a cute angry expression on his face & Purvi was enjoying his jealousy. He was losing his sense so….

After sometime they reached home and Sachin parked the car in the garage & entered the house. Purvi locked the main door, while Sachin sat on the couch. Purvi removed her jacket & putted where the other clothes were hanging for wash. Sachin was looking at her, because she wore so hot and she was also so bold. He tried to control his emotions, but couldn't. She changed in top and shorts

He went on the back of Purvi, but she didn't notice him, because she was busy arranging the clothes to wash. He touched her bare waist from backside & she shivered on his touch. He removed the hair strands, that were falling on the side of her neck, giving her body electric shocks with his touch. He brought his lips near the backside of her neck & she could feel the hot breath of him. He kissed her neck & she squeezed the cloth in her hands and his hands were busy discovering her whole body, but after a while she jerked him while he was confused.

Purvi:" Kya kar rahe ho Sachin…? Mujhe kaam karne dijiye aur tum jaake fresh hoke so jaw. Aap ne pehle se hi pee rakhi hain. So please tum jaake freshho jaw tab tak main tumhare liye black coffee banake laati hun. Aapka nasha utar jaayega…."

She wanted to go towards the kitchen, but Sachin caught her hand & twirled her in his arms. He slide his onehand on her neck and the other was on her waist., holding her tightly. He brought his face near her neck.

Sachin:" Mera nasha tum ho…"

He said this seconds before she felt the gentle nip of his teeth, the lap of his tongue and the sucking on the soft skin of her neck. She knew what he had just done. He had put a passion mark, branding her as his. She moaned while he stroked her breast. He connected their mouths & Sachin asked her the permission to enter & she also gave him it. They shared the most passionate kiss of them ever they had. Their tongues were exploring each other mouths. He sucked her lower lip and tongue. When they needed breath they separated & he attacked her neck, while it began to rain. Her one hand was in his hair and the other on his shoulder. She also waited had waited so long for such a night, but as she knew he couldn't forget Saloni. That's why she had took the oath never to force him to love her, but she was a little in sense so she knew that the thing they were heading towards, will not be good for us, so she pushed him back.

Purvi:" Kya kar rahe ho Sachin. R u mad. Paagal ho gaye ho …! Tum kya kar rahe ho…please just leave me.."

Sachin:"I can't leave u… I can't…"

Purvi:" U have to… Tumhe kya sooch e mujhe chuwa. Dost toh maante nahin ho mujhe, patni toh bohot door ki baat hain. Kis haq se tumne mujhe chuwa… disco mein maine tumhe seriously nahin liya, because wahan hum duty pe the, but now…? No… u have no right… Koi haq nahin hain.."

Sachin:" I have the right…. Because I love u dammit I love u….."

Purvi was also losing her senses, because Shreya had mixed something in her drink(now u guys can guess what second idea Abijeet was talking about). Sachin came near her & held her face in his palms & kissed her for-head & they again their lips found their way.

**(Song: Jadoo hain nasha hain)**

**(Film: Jism)**

**MUSIC**

He picked her up & they headed towards the bedroom, closed the door with his leg & laid Purvi on the bed.

**Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai Madhoshiyan Hai**  
**Tujhko Bhulake Aab Jaao Kahan **

He kissed her cheeks & then her lips.

**Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai Madhoshiyan Hai**  
**Tujhko Bhulake Aab Jaao Kahan**  
**Dekhti Hai Jis Tarah Se Teri Nazrein Mujhe**  
**Main Khud Ko Chupaao Kahan**  
**Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai Madhoshiyan Hai**  
**Tujhko Bhulake Aab Jaao Kahan**  
**Dekhti Hai Jis Tarah Se Teri Nazrein Mujhe**  
**Main Khud Ko Chupaao Kahan**  
**Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai Madhoshiyan Hai**  
**Tujhko Bhulake Aab Jaao Kahan**

She was busy opening the botons , when all were open he took the shirt out & tossed it aside, exploring his muscular chest.

**Dekhti Hai Jis Tarah Se Teri Nazrein Mujhe**  
**Main Khud Ko Chupaao Kahan**  
**Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai Madhoshiyan Hai**  
**Tujhko Bhulake Aab Jaao Kahan**  
**Dekhti Hai Jis Tarah Se Teri Nazrein Mujhe**  
**Main Khud Ko Chupaao Kahan**  
**Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai Madhoshiyan Hai**  
**Tujhko Bhulake Aab Jaao Kahan**

He pulled out her top and shorts, leaving her with her bra and underwear. He kissed her neck and she moved her head at the other side giving him full access.

**MUSIC**

His hands slowly reached her back and opened her bra. He removed the straps while kissing her shoulders.

**Yeh Pal Hai Apna To Is Pal Ko Jee Le**  
**Shwalo Ki Tarha Zarah Chal Ke Jee Le**

When the bra was removed, he started to press her breast, while kissing her on various places. Purvi was moaning all the time. He took them in his mouth, how their child would drink. Purvi closed her eyes once again and shifted her hand in Sachin's hair, while the other hand stimulated her own body.

**Pal Jhapakte Kho Na Jana**  
**Chuke Karlo Yakin Na Jane Yeh Pal Paaye Kahan**

He left her breast and his hand found the mark between her legs and she felt the need of him in her, while also his erection was expanding only by the hot sounds Purvi was making. He left her and got up from the bed alltrough it was difficult for him, he removed his belt, opened his jeans botton and slid his zip down, his gaze was shifted on her. He took of his jeans along with his lowers. There it lingered while taking the glory of his manhood. He removed her underwear and looked at her full nude body before moving himself on the bed.

**Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai Madhoshiyan Hai**  
**Tujhko Bhulake Aab Jaao Kahan**

She went willingly into his arms. He connected their mouth. His mouth was hotter than before.

**MUSIC**

She didn't have time to think when she found herself flat on her back.

**Baahon Mein Teri Yun Kho Gaye Hai**  
**Armaan Dabe Se Jagne Lage Hai**

His masculine physique towered over her, every perfectly formed muscle. She looked up into his eyes, locked in his gaze the moment he gripped her hips and raised them to him. Then he entered her. It was a joining so grand, so absolute that it brought almost tears in her eyes.

**Jo Mile Ho Aaj Hum Ko Door Jana Nahin**  
**Mitado Saari Yeh Duriyan**

Her body automatically gave in to him, stretched for him. And when he began moving, it had a trembling inside. Heat flared over her, taking over her mind and body, with intensity that shook her to the core. But Sachin didn't let up. He painstakingly increased the tempo, amplified the pace.

Holding her body immobile beneath his, he began pumping into her nonstop with possessive deliberation, timeless precision.

**Jaadu Hai Nasha Hai Madhoshiyan Hai**  
**Tujhko Bhulake Aab Jaao Kahan**  
**Dekhti Hai Jis Tarah Se Teri Nazrein Mujhe**  
**Main Khud Ko Chupaao Kahan**

Purvi's body was suddenly hit with something akin to an electrical shock & she felt her muscle clenching, tightening. She pulled him deeper inside her when waves of pleasure consumed her body.

**MUSIC**

**END OF THE SONG**

The exact moment she came, he did, as well and she heard Sachin's deep guttural growl and felt his hot release shoot to her womb.

Sachin felt himself floating back down to earth after having soared to the stars and beyond. He felt as he'd had an out- of- body experience and had been blasted right out of his hemisphere. He lay there transfixed, drained & completely satisfied.

But still, that didn't keep him from wondering what the hell had happened. Why even now, when Purvi was trying hard to catch her breath, he wanted to make love to her again, detonate into another explosion. How had it come to this..?

He knew any number of things could have raised his testosterone to a degree that even after two orgasms still hard and refusing to disconnect his body from hers. That was the strangest thing.

Purvi:" U haven't gone down.."

He moved to let his gaze rest on her eyes. An incredulous look gazed their depths with that observation.

Sachin:"No I haven't…", he admitted, feeling his erection harden even more as he spoke, "I like being inside u." that wasn't a lie.

He ran his eyes over the rest of her. She was lying on her side facing him, her naked skin a dark hue against the sharp whiteness of the bedspread.

Her breast was full and firm & her stomach taut and flat. That was the most he saw since his leg was thrown over her, locking her body in place to his. He had her in one hell pose.

Purvi:"Now u r getting bigger…"

Her voice sliced him out of his thoughts. Then with full awareness of what was taking place, he tightened his legs, keeping her in a fixed position beside him.

Sachin:"I know… I really love u…"

Purvi:" Me 2…"

Sachin kissed her lips and she responded back. She went on the top of him and they made love again and also in other positions.

After sometime they finished and fell asleep. Purvi was sleeping on her back, while Sachin was sleeping on her right side of the bed, with a little on the left arm of Purvi & her face was borrowed in his neck & on his stomach. He held her waist and her hand was on his back.

Ok guys hopefully u r not bored. I know that I am super late so sorry. I know that I am not a good writer. I love to share my ideas, not knowing if people like it or not. Next chapter will be a lot of twists,so till then please send your blessings through reviews, for me it turns my inspiration to write better. And sorry for the mistakes and if someone has any idea please share it, it can be helpful forme to write next chapter. Till then bye tc and love u al : ;)


	4. Chapter 4 LITTLE EMOTIONAL

hi for the goes your next chapter.

RAJEYA HOUSE

MORNING 8.00 AM

Rajeya were sleeping hugging each other. shreya woke up first. she had headache,when she looked beside her she saw rajat sleeping. she also checked herself and saw that she wa also full nude. she get up from the bed and saw their clothes laying on the ground and sofa.a tear fell down her was stepping back when she acidently hit the bedside table,wich cause the fall of the glass and rajat also woke up. he saw the situation and felt was sitting on the ground near the wall with a blanket rounded her. rajat wore his pants and shirt and went to sat on his kneese near her on the ground and tried to touch her cheeck but she jerked him.

shreya(crying and shouting): CHOONA MAT MUJHE... CHOONA MAT... MERI JISM PE APNA NAAM CHAAP DIYA WOH KAAFI NAHIN IZAT KO HAATH LAGAYA HAIN TUMNE...(caught his coulor and crying) KYUN KIYA... KYUN... KYUN... TUM MARD HO LEKIN CHAHE CID OFFICER HOON, LEKIN AURAT TO HUN... har aurat ko apni izat pyaari tumhe bara shareef samajhti thi, lekin nahin tumne mujhe galat saabit kar diya. u prove me wrong dammit...

rajat: i am really sorry shr...

shreya:apni gandi zubaan se mera naam mat lo matlo...

rajat:mujhse galti ho gayi. mujhe nahin maalum ki yeh sab kaise... i mean ki hum kaise...

shreya:toh tum kya kehna chaate ho ki meri tarha tum hosh mein nahin the.. bolo jawaab do... THE GREAT SENIOR INSPECTIOR RAJAT sharaab ko haath tak nahin lagaata usse hi kuch jaad nahin hain... wah re wah kya bahana dhoonda tumne muhe istemaal karne ke liye... kya hoon main aapke liye just a bleady bitch for u for a one night stand. kitni keemat dete ho mere iss jism ke liye...(clap)

rajat(anger):SHUT UP... JUST SHUT UP... I LOVE U DAMMIT NOT YOUR BODY... MAIN APNE PITA KI KASAM KHA KE KEHTA HOON KI MAINE JAAN BOOJH KE KUCH NAHIN KIYA HAIN... AUR KYA KYA KARUN MAIN TUMHE APNA PYAAR KA SABOOT DENE LAASH LAAKE RAKH ZJAADA MUJHE KUCH NAHIN SOOJHTA HAIN KARNE RAAT KO HUMARE BEECH ME HUWA WOH HUMARA PYAAR THA BUT SHAYAD YEH BAAT TUM KABHI NAHIN SAMAJH PAAOGE... AUR SHAYAD MAIN HI BADNASEEB HUN KI KABHI MUJHE PYAAR NASEEB HI NA HO...

Saying this he left for the shreya remaind standing, with wet 's words were roaming in her head. with a thud she sat on the got ready and without looking at her he left the went into the batroom and got ready. she saw herself in the variouse places where rajat had put his passion closed her eyes and she felt the warmth and smell of his skin on opened her eyes after that she went downstairs and saw the main door was she sat on the dinning table chair with her head in her hands..

(MEANWHILE)

SACHVI'S HOUSE

They were in the same position like last night. sachin woke up first and saw himself in full nude form sleeping on wore his pants and sat on the bed, with his head in his hand.

Sachin(thinking): yeh kya kardiya maine... main kaise... oh my god kya karun main kaise samjhawunga purvi ko ki yeh kaise huwa hain..

in meanwhile purvi woke up and saw the scene before shocked to hell when she realized the got up from the bed with a blanket wrapped around her and a tear slided her eye turned and saw her in that state. he got up from the bed and walked towards her.

sachin:i m sorry purvi mujhe nahin maalum yeh galti kaise hogaya mujhse...

purvi(shocked):GALTI...?

SACHIN:dekho purvi joh hogay usse main badal toh nahin sakta but agar tum chaati...

purvi raised her hand which cause sachin to stop his sentence...

purvi:BAS... BAS AB AUR MEHERBANI MAT KIJIYE MUJHPE SENIOR INSPECTOR SACHIN. MERE PYAAR KO AAPNE GALATI KA NAAM THUKRATE AB AUR MAIN HI BADNASEEB HUN KI PYAAR MUJHE KABHI NASEEB HI NAHIN HOGA. PEHLE HI MAA BAAP KA SAAYA MERE SAR KE UPAR SE HAT CHUKA HI TOH BAAP THA, SAGA NA SAHI LEKIN THA TOH MERE PITA HI,BHAGWAAN NE UNKO BHI CHEEN LIYA PYAAR KIYA LEKIN SHAASYED YEH PYAAR MERE NASEEB MEIN THA HI NAHIN...

Saying this she went into the bathroom and sachin shocked remaind standing. purvi turned the shower on and began to cry, touched her skin. where she cried more feeling his passionate marks that he gave her last came out wearing jeans and blouse... eyed sachin once, who was looking at her, and she went also out of the house to the were rajat and purvi favorite place(yes guys rajat also went there...)

ok guys here was your next chapter so now bhar bhar ke blessing bhejiye.i know thora emotional what will happend next just stay then bye tc... :) :) :):*)


	5. Chapter 5

hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter.

BEACH

rajat was sitting on a rock thinking about the moment he spent with shreya, when someone placed a hand on his turned and saw purvi.

purvi:kya soch rahe ho hero...

rajat:kuch nahin... bas yunhi...

purvi:shreya ne kya kaha aaj subha tumhe...

Rajat(surprised):tyumhe kaise pata ki main shreya ke saath tha aur usne mujhe kuch kaha hain...

Purvi:Tumhara cuti hun toh mujhe nahin pata hoga toh phir kisse pata hoga...

Rajat: Acha meri choro yeh batao ki sachin ne kya kaha tumse...

Purvi:Usse maine umeed rakhna chor diya hain... aur kehne ko mujhe ab ,nahin usse koi matlab hain aur nahin ab main uske saath rahungi... jiss insaan ne mere pyaar ko galti kaha hain usse mujhe koi matlab nahin hain... ab main usse iss rishte se azaad karungi..

Rajat(confused): main kuch samjha nahin...?

Purvi: main usse divorce dungi...

Rajat(shocked): WHAT...? purvi tum kya keh rahi hun tumhe maalum hain ki nahin...

Purvi: Haan rajat main acp sir se baat karungi ki mujhe iss hafte mein jald se jald transfer mil jaana chahiye...

rajat: sachin ka nahin kam se kam apne bhaayon aur apne doston ke baare mein toh socho...

purvi(crying): Nahin rajat main haath jor ke tumse kehti hun mujhe aur kamzor mat karo..maine bohot mushkil se himmat judaai hain pleaseeeee...

rajat: theek hain lekin main bhi tumhare saath chalunga...

purvi(wiping her tears): nahin... bhool gaye contract ke baare mein ki jab tak tumhare aur shreya ki shaadi ko 2 saal nahin hojaate tum usse divorce nahin de sakte ho...

rajat: theek hain... agar yeh tumhara aakhri faisla hain toh i am with u...

purvi: theek hain main chalti hum bhabhi ne mujhe ghar bulaya kaam hain so see u in the night

she hugged rajat and walked away.

rajat(thinking): mujhe toh shaayed apna pyaar nahin mileyga lekin tumhe tumhara pyaar zaroor dilake rahunga... YEH EK DOST KA WAADA HAIN

Purvi(walking): chaahe joh hojaaye main tumko apna haq dilaake rahungi.. YEH TUMHARI CUTI KA WAADA HAIN

Here Sachin and Shreya both were thinking about Purvi and Rajat.

NIGHT

RAJEYA

Rajat reached home and found shreya waiting for him in the without looking at her he headed towards his bedroom but stopped when he felt a soft hand catched his arms.

shrey:ra...

rajat: please sherya main iss waqt nahin kuch batane aur nahin kuch samjhane ke stiti mein hoon...

he untangled her hand and he went straight into the bedroom...

SACHVI

Purvi reached home and saw Sachin sitting on the dinning table waiting for her. she without looking at him went into her bedroom and sachin followed her. she was busy putting her watch on the dressing-table, when she saw sachin reflection in the mirror.

sachin:pur...

purvi:please sir mujhe koi baat nahin karni hain. mujhe apne haal pe chor dijiye, mujhpe daya khaneki koi zarurat nahin hain...,

she catched her towel from thwe cupboard left sachin standing in the doorway

3 WEEKS LATER

all girls of cid were at home of the duo's because it was sunday and no case was reported so the girls made plan to have a little chit-chat. the sat in the garden near the pool: Anjalie was sitting in a swing with her mobile; Tasha, tarika, shreya, divya & ishita sat on the beach chairs;pooja & roma were laying on matress and purvi was sitting on another swing. there was laughing, teasing and many more things were included in the chit-chat. but 1 girl wasnt feeling well. yess guys it s purvi. anjalie was observing her and decided to ask what was wrong with her.

Anjalie: Pur.. zara mere saath chalna kuch kaam hain...

Purvi:ok bhabhi...

they went inside and anjalie brought her in the guest-room.

Anjalie(caring): Kya hua pur.. tum itni kamzor kyun dikh rahi ho..

purvi: nahin Bhabhi i am absolutely fine...

anjalie(smiling): jab jhooth bolna aata nahin toh bolti kyun ho... ab batao kya baat hain...

purvi: pata nahin bhabhi.. vomiting ho rahi hain; kuch theek se khaya bhi nahin jaata aur sabse ehem baat mujhe bohot chakar aate hain...

anjalie(in doctor mode): aur tummhara periode...?

purvi: pichle hafte aane ko tha abhi nahin aaya..

anjalie(smilling): one minute.. jahi ruko main abhi ai...

anjalie went to her here purvi was standing and calculating what happens to her. acp said that she will be transferred after one month so she didnt focused on her problem so much... anjalie returned with a test in her hannd. YES GUYS it was A PREGNANCY. she handed it over to purvi.

Purvi(shocked): Bhabhi yeh...?

anajlie:Koi sawaal jawaab nahin.. wahroom mein jaaw aur test karo.. ab mujhe yeh nahin sikhana padega na ki test kaise kiya jaata hain...

purvi: par...

anjalie: par war kuch nahin..

anjalie pushed purvi inside the bathroom and was waiting for result...purvi did the test and what the result was shocked her very much. she came out of the bathroom.

anjalie:test ne kya dikhaya...

purvi handed the test over and she sat whit a thud on the bed with her head in her hands. the results shocked anjalie also, but she had already something like this in her mind when purvi was narrating her storry & she also knew about Sachvi & Rajeya problem, about the night of the disco and many more...

AND THE RESULT OF THE TEST WAS...

HAHAHAAAA JUST GUESS GUYS TAB TAK KE LIYE TATA AUR BHAR BAR KE BLESSINGS SEND KIJIYE :-*

SO TILL THEN BYE TC LOVE U


	6. Chapter 6

hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter.

Anjalie sat beside Purvi and put a hand on her shoulder. Purvi turned and hugged her.

Purvi(crying): Kyun bhabhi... kyun hota hain humesha mere saath hi aisa...?

Anjalie: Shhhh... chup main baat karungi bhai se...

Purvi: Nahin bhabhi aap kuch nahin bolenge Sachin sir se is maamle mein... Ki main pregnant hun(:p)

Anjalie: Lekin Purvi...

Purvi(holding her hand): Please bhabhi aapko meri kasam... Main nahin chaati hun ki unko majboori mein mere saath rehna padega... Aur yeh bacha mera hain. Main iske saath kahin door apni duniya basaungi. Yeh Sachin sir ki nishaani hain... Main iss bache ke sahare hi jee lungi...

Anjalie(getting up): Tum samajh nahin rahi ho Purvi. Ek bache ko ek maa ki zabse zjaada zarurat hain, but a child needs a father too. Zara sooch uss bache pe kya bitegi jab woh dusre bacho ko apne pita ke saath dekhenge. Mera bachpan bhi aise guzra hain issiliye uss dard ko main jaanti hun...

Purvi: Bhabhi ghud ghud kar jeene se behtar main apne bache ke saath akela hi rehlun. Bhabhi aapko pata hain ki Sachin sir ne uss moment ko ek galati kaha hain... Please bhabhi maine bohot himat judai hain ab mujhe kamzoor nahin kijiye...

Anjalie: Theek hain lekin tujhe waisa karna hoga jaisa main kahungi. Tum pregnant ho ab tumhe apna khayaal theek se rakhna hoga...

Purvi(smiling): Ok...

Anjalie: Theek hain. Chalo ab chalein bahar. Warna unlogon ko shaq ho jaayega...

Purvi: Haan chalo...

They went outside, but didn't knew that someone had heard their conversation. So the day end by the girls chatting and Anjalie sent Purvi home with strict order of her care.

RAJEYA HOUSE

Shreya came home and saw that Rajat wasn't yet at home. She unlocked the door, went inside, put her car keys on the dining table and went into the kitchen to drink water. After sometime she heard a car sound and knew that Rajat was home. He ringed the door-bell and Shreya opened the door. He entered the house and she saw brush marks on his face, neck and hands.

Shrey(worried): Yeh choot kaisi lagi aapko...?

Rajat: Kuch khaas nahin bas gunde ke saath hanta pai mein lag gayi hain. Maine khaana kha liya fikar mat karna...

Saying this he walked towards his room. He sat on his bed and was busy putting oinment on his wounds, when Shreya came into his room. She saw Rajat struggeling to put oinment on his wounds. She went to him and took the cotton piece from his hands and she started to aply on his wounds.

Shreya: Mujhe toh khush hona chahiye lekin pata nahin mujhe dukh kyun ho raha hain tumhe iss haal mein dekhke...

Rajat(pushing her hands away): Agar itni hi nafrat hain mujhse toh yeh taras khaane ki koi zarurat nahin hain. Main apna kaam akele karna jaanta hun...

He tried to take the cotton from her hands when an Ahhhh... escaped his mouth. His hand was cut and also started to bleed.

Shreya(worried): Kya kar rahe ho...? Dekho kitna khoon nikal raha hain...?

She pulled him inside the bathroom and put his hands under the water. He was lost in her so he didn't feel the pain. She made him sit on the bed and dried his hands and bandaged it. After sometime he releazed his situation and pulled his hand back.

Rajat: Aapki meherbani ke liye bohot bohot shukriya...

He tried to take the cotton, but Shreya took it before him.

Shreya: Jaanti hun ki aap ek CID officer hain lekin dard hona insaanyat hain. Abh chalo apne shirt utaro...

Rajat(shocked): KYA...?

Sherya: Haan kya hua...? Shirt utaro dawai lagaani hain...

Rajat: Main laga lunga do mujhe...

Shreya: Maine kaha shirt utaaro nahin toh main utaarti hun... aur mujhe tumhara body dekhne ka koi shauk nahin hain. Yeh sab main insaanyat ke naate kar rahi hun samjhe...

Shreya started to unbotton his shirt, made him stand and pulled it out. She began to apply medicine on his brushes and Rajat was flinching and trying not to say an Aaaah. He closed his eye and clenched the chadar with his hand and bite his lips. Shreya saw that and slowly blowed air on his neck, which made him fliched more and he hard tried not to moan. Seeying him in that situation a tear fell from her eye, which she didn't knew why.

She didn't know, but her mind stopped working and her heart has take the minds place in her body. She kissed his neck where the wound was. She slowly kissed his right cheek, went towards his for-head and kissed that, she kissed his eyes, then left cheek. Finally their lips met. Rajat was sitting like a statue, but unfotunately Rajat's mobile rang and both came into real world. Shreya shocked and runned towards the bathroom. Here Rajat was still sitting in shock. He picked the phone up. It was his khabri. He gave him information and Rajat cut the call.

OK GUYS HERE IS YOUR REVEAL WHAT HAPPEND WITH PURVI. YES SHE IS PREGNANT. OK GUYS HOPE U DIDN'T GET BORED. I REALLY DON'T KNOW WHEN I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE NEXT SO TILL THEN TC BYE BYE LOVE U ALL AND PLEASE SEND YOUR BLESSINGS TROUGH REVIEW :-*


	7. Chapter 7

hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter.

SACHVI HOUSE

Purvi reached home, parked the car and went inside. Sachin was busy watching tv. Purvi was not feeling well and she went straight to her room and get into the washroom. She vomited, washed her face and went to rest a little. After about 3 hours later she went to the kitchen. She wanted to eat aloo ki tikki with imli ki chatni, it is Sachin's favorite( Uska bacha hain uske jaisa khaana toh khaaye ga na;) ). She was standing in the kitchen with her one hand on her hips and the other she was bitting her nails.

Purvi(thinking): Hey bhagwaan ab itni raat ko aloo ki tiki kahan se laaun. Yeh bacha bilkul Sachin pe gaya hain. AB kay karun...

Sachin was observing her and was getting confused, why she was roaming in the kitchen. he got up and went into the kitchen and stand just behind Purvi. She turned and bumped in him. She was about to fall when Sachin catched her. his one hand was on her hips and the other was holding her hand. Purvi first came out of the eye-lock, she saw Sachin still lost in her.

Purvi(soft): Sir... (louder) Sir...

Sachin came out of the trance.

Sachin: Haan... Kya hua...?

Purvi pointed how they were standing.

Sachin: Oh... Sorry...

He made her stand properly.

Sachin(raising one eyebrow): Waise main kaafi time se dekh raha hun ki tum kitchen mein ghum rahi hun. Kya chahiye...?

Purvi: Aloo ki tikki imli ki chatni ke saath...

Sachin: Kya...? Raat ke 1 baje tumhe allo ki tiki khaani hain...? Aur waise bhi tum toh aloo ki tikki kabhi khaati hi nahin ho. Toh phir aaj aisa kya hua hain...?

Purvi(angrily murmering): Main nahin aapka bacha khaana chaata hain. Jaisa baap waisa baby.. huhhh...

Sachin: Tumne kuch kaha...?

Purvi(fake smile): Nahin...

She walked out of the kitchen, with Sachin following her. She grabbed her keys and purse.

Purvi(in her mind to god): Please bhagwaan bhabhi ko pata nahin chalna chahiye warna main gayi kaam se. Please... Please

she headed towards the door, but Sachin blocked her way.

Sachin: Itni raat ko kahan jaa rahi ho...?

Purvi: Tumse matlab...

She went from the other side, but again Sachin blocked her way.

Purvi(frustrated): Kya chahiye...?

Sachin: Itni raat ko main tumhe akele jaane nahin doonga...

Purvi put her both hands on her hips.

Purvi: Shaayed aap bhool rahe hain ki main bhi ek CID officer hoon.

Sachin; Haan pata hain. Lekin tum ek aurat bhi toh ho. Aur kaafi samay se main dekh raha hun ki tumhari tabiyat theek nahin hain. Aur waise bhi tum meri zimedaari ho.

Purvi: Meri zimedaari uthaane ka kasht nahin kariye toh behter hain. Main aapko kissi aise rishte mein nahin baandhna chaati hun jisme sirf dikhawa ho...

Sachin: Purvi mera matlab...

Purvi: Please sir...

The same time Purvi mobile rang.

ON CALL

Person: Hi Princess

Purvi: Hi Kavin...

Hearing Kavin name, he began to boil in anger.

Kavin: Kya kar rahi ho...?

Purvi: Kuch nahin yaar... Bas aloo ki tiki khaane ka bohot man kar raha hain yaar... Wohi dhoondne jaa rahi hun...

Kavin: Itni raat ko...?

Purvi: Kya karun ab bhukhe pet nahin sula sakti na hoon...

Kavin(confused): Kya...?

Purvi: Kuch nahin...

Kavin: Ok main ek kaam karta hoon main tumhe pick-up karke saath mein aloo ki tiki khaane jaate hain...?

Purvi: Theek hain tuh ajaa phir...

Her sentence left incomplete, because sachin snatched her mobile.

Sachin(on call): Koi zaroorat nahin hain. Main khud le jaaunga tum jaake soo jaau...

He cut the was looking at him with shock.

Sachin: Tum ek minute ruko main change karke aata hun.

Sachin vanished in his room and Purvi remained standing & calculating what happend.

KAVIN RESIDENCE

Kavin: Uff... kya kark tha yaar wah bhai pyaar ho toh aisa... maan gaye... Kitna jaalan tha us awaaz mein. Wah bhai... Chal beta Kavin tu ab so jaa warna kal aankh nahin khulegi. Waise bhi mujrim ke peeche peeche bhaagte bhaagte dum nikal jaata hain.

Kavin fell asleep with a cute smile on his face.

SACHVI

Sachvi went away. Sachin headed towards his favorits dhaba. Sachin ordered for 2 aloo ki tiki with imli ki chatni. Purvi began to eat, but her hair was hindering her. She was eating with both her hands and giving cute expressions, because of her hair. Sachin removed her hair strands and put them behind her ear. He was busy admiring her beauty while she was busy filling her and her baby tummy. Sachin releazed what he was doing and pulled his hands back. When they were done Sachin payed the money and they went home.

They reached home and he saw Purvi sleeping...

Sachin: Purvi...

Purvi(in sleep): Sone do na...

Sachin(thinking): Chalo rehne hi deta hun... itni pyaar se sorahi hain...

He picked Purvi up in bridal style & brought her in their room. He laid her on the bed and covered her with the blanket and he went to change.

Ok guys here is your next chapter. Hopefully i didn't bored anyone. This chappy is on Sachvi(my favorit couple on ff). Please read and send your blessed reviews... bye tc


	8. Chapter 8

_**hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter.**_

_**RAJEYA**_

Rajat was in the balcony, thinking about what happend. Shreya was crying in her room.

Rajat**(POV)**: Hey bhagwaan kyun mere saamne aisi stiti khara kar dete ho, ki main apne aap ko nahin sambhaal pata... Kyun...?

Just then his mobile rang.

_**ON CALL**_

Rajat: Haan Anjalie bolo...?

Anjalie: ...

Rajat**(shocked+happy)**: Kya...? Really...? Oh my god... I am so happy... Chalo finally ek ho hi jaayenge woh dono...

Anjalie: ...

Rajat**(confused)**: Kya...? Lekin kyun...? Woh paagal toh nahin hogayi na...? Are yaar woh sunke woh kitna khush hoga maalum hain tumhe...

Anjalie: ...

Rajat**(sighn)**: Haan haan jaanta hun usse... Khud ki nahin sochti sirf dusro ki padi rehti hain usko...?

Anjalie: Acha yeh batau tumhare aur Shreya ke beech rishta ab kaisa hain...? Koi badlaaf aaya ki nahin...?

Rajat: Nahin, balki hum ek dusre se aur door jaa rahe hain. Agar uski khushi usko mujhe door rehne se milti hain, toh uski khushi ke liye main yeh bhi karne ke liye tayaar hoon...

Anjalie: ...

Rajat: Theek hain tum plan ki tayaari karo main tumhara saath doonga... Ok bye..

He cut the call and look towards the sky...

SHREYA ROOM

She was sitting on her bed and crying.

Shreya**(POV)**: Ho kya jaata hain mujhe...? Iss baar galti meri hain... MAin aaj poore hosh mein thi lekin phir bhi... Kaise kaise...?

She began to cry once again, when she heard a hurtfull voice...

_**MUSIC**_

**Apne karam ki kar adaayein**  
**Yaara, Yaaraa... yaara!**

**Mujhko iraade de**  
**Kasamein de, waade de**  
**Meri duaaon ke ishaaron ko sahaare de**  
**Dil ko thikaane de**  
**Naye bahaane de**  
**Khaabon ki baarishon ko**  
**Mausam ke paimane de**  
**Apne karam ki kar adaayein**  
**Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

**Sun raha hai naa tu**  
**Ro raha hun main**  
**Sun raha hai naa tu**  
**Kyun ro raha hun main (x2)**

**Manzilein ruswa hain**  
**Khoya hai raasta**  
**Aaye le jaaye**  
**Itni si iltejaa**  
**Ye meri zamanat hai**  
**Tu meri amaanat hai haan...**

**Apne karam ki kar adayein  
Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein  
Sun raha hai naa tu  
Ro raha hoon main  
Sun raha hai naa tu  
Kyun ro raha hun main**

**Waqt bhi thehara hai**  
**Kaise kyun ye huaa**  
**Kaash tu aise aaye**  
**Jaise koi duaa**  
**Tu rooh ki raahat hai**  
**Tu meri ibaadat hai**

**Apne karam ki kar adaayein**  
**Kar de idhar bhi tu nigaahein**

**Sun raha hai naa tu**  
**Ro raha hoon main**  
**Sun raha hai naa tu**  
**Kyun ro raha hun main (x2)**

_**SONG ENDS**_

Shreya was near his his bed with her eyes full of tears. She could feel his pain. Tears were continuously rolling down his eyes. She runned towards him and turned him by holding his shoulder.

Shreya**(crying)**: Kyun... Kyun karte ho itna pyaar mujhse...? Bolo... ? KAmzoor kar diya tumne mujhe apne aage... Khud pe kaabu nahin rehpaata hain mujhe... Kya hain tumhaare andar joh mujhe tum kheech rahe ho... ?(Shocked) Rajat... Rajat...?

Rajat fell down on the floor. Shreya was continuously patting his cheek.

Shreya**(worried)**: Rajat utho... Rajat...!

She was shaking him... She made him lay on the bed and called Anjalie...

**ON CALL**

Shreya: Hello.. heloo Di...

Anjalie**(confused)**: Kya hua Shree tum parishaan sound kar rahi ho...?

Shreya**(Crying)**: Di Rajat... Rajat... woh... woh...

Anjalie**(worried)**: Shree shaant hojaaw aur batau kya hua hain Rajat ko...?

Shreya: Pata nahin... Achanak se behosh hogaye... Bohot koshish ki lekin hosh mein nahin aarahe hain... Puls bhi slow hain...

Anjalie: Tu fikar mat kar main 15 minutes mein pohochti hun wahan...

She cut the call and Shreya sat beside rajat, rubbing his handpalms...

_**15 MINUTES LATER**_

The doorbell rang and without waisting a second she opened the door. Abhijeet, Daya, Anjalie and tasha were outside...

Shreya: Aaao dekho kya hogaya hain usko...

Anjalie: Shree sambhalo apne aap ko please Tasha...(she motioned Tasha to handle Shreya and Tasha nodded)

They went into the bedroom. Anjalie checked him and told Daya to bring something from Dr Ashutosh clinic **( Dr Ashutosh and Anjalie were studying together)**. Daya went away and brought the things, Anjalie injected him. They came out of the room and sat on the couch.

Shreya**(worried)**: Kya hua tha usko...?

Anjalie: Bp bohot low hogaya tha, kamzoori bhi bohot hain aur shayed usse bohot din se fever hain...

Tasha: Lekin usne hum mese kissi ko kuch nahin bataya...?

Abhijeet: Tum toh jaante ho na usse khud ki parwah hi nahin karta..

Daya: haan Sahi baat hain...

Shreya: Koi ghabraane waali baat toh nahin hain na... Kab aayega usse hosh?

Anjalie: Nahin... aisa kuch seriouse nahin hain lekin ha usse ek hafte tak complete bedrest chahiye aur kaam ka koi stress nahin... Waise bhi tum samajhdaar ho tum jaanti ho. Usse 2-3 ghante mein hosh aajayega aur haan usse kuch light khaane ko dena...Acha ab hum chalte hain...

Shreya: Thank u...

Anjalie: No thanx yaar yeh humara hi toh pariwaar hain. Dhyaan rakhna ok apna bhi aur uska bhi... kal milte hain...

They went away and Shreya went to the kitchen to prepare dinner for Rajat...

_**SACHVI**_

Purvi with a jerk sat up and was sweating badly. Sachin who was in his room busy with file-work runned to her. She hugged Sachin tightly and he also patted her head.

Sachin**(worried)**: Kya hua Purvi...?

Purvi**(scared)**: woh... woh...

Sachin: Shhh... araam se... yeh lo paani piyo...

He handed her a glass water and she with trembling hand hold it and Sachin made her drink. She drank a little...

Sachin: Acha ab batau kya hua tum aise chaunk kyun gaye...

Purvi: Woh sapna...

Sachin**(sweetly)**: Bura sapna dekha...

Purvi nodded and again hugged him tightly putting her head on his chest and clutching his t-shirt.

Sachin: Acha sirf sapna tha... Daro mat... Main hoon na yahan.. chalo araam se soo jaaw...

Purvi; Nahin sapna phirse aayega...

Sachin: Nahin aayega main hoon na yahan... chalo soo jaaw..

Purvi slept holding his t-shirt tightly and Sachin smilled seeing her. He unknowly kisss her for-head and he also slept there. Purvi was sleeping on his arm holding his t-shirt tightly and his hands were on her waist...

_**Ok guys here's your next chapter...**_

_**Boring tha na...? Sorry :) :) :)**_

_**Q: Who are they on which Anjalie And Rajat are making plan...?**_

_**Please read and review. Till then bye bye tc love u all**_


	9. Chapter 9

_**hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter.**_

_**NEXT MORNING  
RAJEYA**_

RAjat woke up & saw himself on his bed.

Rajat: MAin yahan kaise. Yahan tak mujhe yaad hain, main toh balcony mein tha...

He looked at the clock.

Rajat: OMG 8.30 am hogaya hain. Aaj definitely late ho gaya hun bureau ke liye.

He got up from his bed, when his head began to spin a little..

Rajat**(holding his head)**: Yeh mujhe kya ho raha hain... Sar kyun ghoom raha hain...

Some way he went into the washroom & got fresh, he came outside, took his necessary things & rushed out of his bedroom. He headed towards the maindoor when someone blocked his way. It was none other then Shreya.

Shreya**(holding a spoon in her hand)**: Aap kahan jaa rahe hain...

Rajat: Obviously bureau jaa raha hun. Aur late bhi hun...

Shreya: Aaj aap kaam pe nahin jaayenge aaj apki chuti hain.

Rajat**(confused)**: Chuti...? Lekin kyun...?

Shreya: Kal aap balcony mein behosh hogaye the. Bp low thi aapki, high fever bhi tha...

Rajat: Lekin ab main bilkul theek hun...

Shreya: Jhuth... Aapko abhi bhi chakar aaraha hain...

Rajat**(irritated)**: Dekho Shreya apna khayaal main khud rakh sakta hun...

Shreya: HAan haan bara aata hain aapko apni zehet ka khayaal rakhna. Agar itna hi apna khayaal rakhna aata na toh kal aapka fever 102 degree nahin hota.

Rajat: dekho...

Shreya: Mujhe kuch nahin sunna aap abhi issi waqt apne kamre mein jaaye...

Rajat**(anger)**: Hoti kaun ho tum mujhe order dene waale...?

Shreya**(also in anger)**: Aapki patni...

Her answer shocked Rajat. Shreya realized what she said. Rajat head began to spin more, he was about to fall when Shreya held him to give support. She brought him to his room & laid him on the bed.

Shreya**(worried)**: Aap yahin lete rahiye main aapke liye breakfast banake laati hun...

Rajat: Nahin uski koi zaroorat nahin hain. Tum bureau jaau...

Shreya: Ji nahin agle do din tak aap ghar pe arraam karenge... aur meri bhi chuti hain aapke saath..

Rajat**(shocked)**: Do din...?

Shreya: Haan do din... **(warning tone)**Aur agar aap yahan se hile bhi na toh dekh lijiyega... Main abhi aayi..

Shreya disappeared in the kitchen & Rajat was still thinking about their conversation in the living room.

_**SACHVI**_

Sachvi were in bureau along with Abhijeet, Daya, Tasha, Freddy, Vansh & Vineet. They all were doing file work. Anjalie entered & saw Purvi. She became furious and straight headed towards her.

Anjalie**(Fake smile)**: Good morning...

Purvi**(got up from her chair)**: Bhabhi... I mean Anjalie tum yahan...

Anjalie**(folding her hands on her chest)**: Yeh sawaal toh mujhe tumse poochna chahiye...

Purvi**(whispering)**: Shhh please Anjalie dheere bolo. I promise main sirf file work hi karungi aur stress bhi nahin loongi.

Anjalie**(sighned)**: Fine... Apna khayaal rakhna..

Purvi nodded & Kavin entered this time. He wished everyone good morning, gave Abhijeet the information, what his khabri told him & went to Purvi.

Kavin**(flirt tone)**: Hi sexy...

Purvi: Hi hansome...

Sachin who was passing from their became jealouse hearing their conversation. Kavin took a stool & sat beside her. Sachin burned from top till toe seeing him close to Purvi.

Kavin**(smirking)**: Toh batau kal ka raat kaisa tha...?

Purvi: Sir..

Kavin**(seriouse face)**: No I am serious. Utna jalan thi uss awaaz mein ki mere kaan hi jal gaya.. dekho**(he pointed towards his ear)**. Dekha kitna jal gaya...

Purvi playfully slap him light on his cheek. Sachin saw Purvi playfully and smiling slap him

KAvin**(dreaming)**: HAi... Main marjawa...

This was out of control for Sachin & he slammed the file hard on the table, taking everyone attention. The rest smiled only Purvi was confused.

Abhijeet**(controled his smile)**: Kya hua Sachin...?

Sachin**(controlling his anger)**: Kuch... kuch nahin sir...

Daya**(joined Abhijeet)**: Toh file tumne itni zor se phenka kyun...?

Sachin**(finding an excuse)**: Sir woh... woh.. Haan makhi thi na toh issiliye...

Daya**(smirking)**: Oh acha...

They winked Kavin to continue with his work. Kavin nodded & began to make Purvi laugh & when he held her hand, then it was above for Sachin to bear it & he stormed out of the bureau & the rest burst in laughter & Purvi was confused. She looked beside her & saw Kavin laughing like mad.

Purvi**(confused)**: Yeh Sachin sir ko kya hua aur aap lo has kyun rahe ho... Kavin sir...

Kavin**(controling)**: Sorry.. Sorry woh kya ...(he again burst in laughter)

Purvi**(warning tone)**: KAvin sir...

Kavin**(controled, but still smiling)**: Woh kya hain na main actually tumhare saath flirt kar raha tha aur yeh baat Sachin nahin dekh paaya so usne pehle woh file patka aur phir bureau ke bahar chalgaya...

Tasha**(laughing)**: Bechara file... Bhai ke gusse ka shikaar ban gaya...

They again laughed.

Vineet: Kehte hain jahan pyaar hota hain wahan hamesha jalan hi hoti hain...

Daya**(naughty)**: Tujhe bara maalum hain... Kyun tumhe kabhi Roma ki haant ki padi ki nahin, jab tu kissi aur ladki ke saath...

Vineet blushed.

Abhijeet: Yeh dekho kaun bol raha hain. Bataun sab ko ki uss din club mein tumne uss bechare ladke ka kya haal bana diya tha...? Bechara... Tasha ke saath sirf dance toh kar hi raha tha...?

Daya**(serious)**: JI nahin mujhe bilkul bhi nahin pasand koi anjaan ladka Tasha ke aas paas bhatke...

The rest: Oi hoi...

DAysha blushed.

Kavin: Ab jabhi Sachin mujhe dekhega, woh gussa hojayega... aur khaas karke tumhare aas paas.

Purvi: YEh sab toh theek hain, lekin tumne mujhe sexy kyun bulaya. Yeh toh tum sirf Anjalie ko aise bulaate ho...

Abhijeet**(anger)**: KYA...?

Kavin**(whispering)**: KYa kar rahi ho. Abhijeet sir mujhe jaan se maar dalenge...

Purvi**(innocently)**: Sorry...

Abhijeet**(anger tone)**: Tum Anjalie ko kya bulaate ho...?

Daya**(jump in to save Kavin)**: Kyun bhai jalan ho rahi hain...?

Abhijeet: Are yaar hogi na. Pyaar joh karta hun...

Freddy: Kya baat hain sir...

The rest laughed...

_**CAFETERIA**_

Sachin**(POV)**: Himmat kaise hua usse Purvi ko sexy bulane ke liye. usse toh main...Yeh kya horaha hain mujhe. Mujhe itna gussa kyun aaraha hain Kavin ko Purvi ke paas dekhke. Sachin control... Control... Are yaar bohot control karne ki koshish kar raha hun lekin control hota hi nahin. He bhagwaan kya hogaya hain mujhe... Kahin pyaar...? Nahin Nahin aisa nahin hosakta... Lekin kya karun kisse apni dil ki baat share karun... Hey bhagwaan yeh kya horaha hain mujhe... Agar sach mein mujhe phirse pyaar hogaya toh... Nahin nAhin filhaal apne emotions pe kaabu karna hoga. Relax Sachin relax...

Just then he saw Kavin & Purvi walk to the cantine. He saw both laughing & in anger he went to them.

Sachin**(anger)**: File work hogaya Purvi...?

Purvi**(stammering)**: WOh sir woh...

Sachin: MUjhe woh file aajhi complete chahiye samjhe...

KAvin**(smiling)**: Are yaar bechari subha se kaam kar rahi hain... Chal main woh file complete karke dedunga tumhe...

Sachin**(crossed his arms on his chest)**: Maine woh file tumhe diya hain...?

KAvin: Nahin toh...

Sachin: Toh tum kyun complete karoge...

Kavin: Are yaar iska kaam mera kaam aur mera kaam woh toh sirf mera hi hain...

Sachin**(anger)**: DEkh Kavin... Iska kaam isse khud karne do...

KAvin**(tried to protest)**: Lekin...

Sachin: Mujhe koi behes nahin chahiye...

He was about to go away when he heard Kavin wispering something to Purvi.

Kavin: Tu fikar mat kar woh file hum dono milke work karenge...

Sachin**(POV)**: Main bhi dekhta hun ki tum Purvi ke aas paas kaise bhatakte ho...?

Abhijeet, Daya, Anjalie & Tasha were spying on them & Sachin walked away & Kavin thumb up. Purvi blushing smiled. Sachin went away.

The four came out & went to them.

Anjalie: Plan 1 successful. Kavin mindblowing acting... Rajat ki jagah tumne acting karli...

Kavin**(acting of raising his collar)**: Thanx...

Anjalie: Itna uchal mat aage aage dekho hota hain kya...

Tasha: Aur Purvi tu bhi kuch kam nahin hain...

Abhijeet: Acha chalo chalo warna Sachin ko shaq hojaayega...

Daya: Haan aur humare kiye karai pe paani phir jaayega...

Kavin: Haan chalo chalo...

They went inside the bureau & saw Sachin with cute angry face working on his file. Freddy winked them & they understood.

_**So guys here is your next chappy with lot of Sachvi. Next will me more funny and romantic...**_

_**Hihihi poor Sachin. **_

_**SO how was it. Hopefully not boring.. **_

_**I am working on a new Sachvi story. I will publish it tomorrow or in this week, when I will be free to finish the first chapter.**_

_**Please read and review..**_

_**Bye bye tc love u all**_


	10. Chapter 10

_**hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter. So sorry late ho gayi na... kaan pakar ke sorry...**_

They came inside the bureau & freddy winked them. They nodded and went to their work. Kavin again sat beside Purvi, while Sachin was looking at them like Kavin was his first enemy. Kavin & Purvi were laughing & also working on the file. Sachin couldn't see that & he went to both of them. The rest saw him and smiled.

Sachin: Kavin mujhe kuch puraane files chahiye. Please tum jaake laadoge...?

Kavin**(ignoring him)**: Kissi aur ko bhejdo na. Main busy hoon...**(to Purvi)** haan toh yeh...

Sachin: Dekh Kavin sab busy hain toh...

Kavin**(cutting him)**: Toh main kya yahan free mein baitha hun...

Sachin**(angry)**: Dekh Kavin. Tum Purvi ka file complete mat karo. Jaw jaake koi dusra kaam karo...

Kavin: KYun...? Dekh Sachin tumne itna kaam laad diya hain bechari Purvi pe. Agar iska help main nahin karunga toh kaun karega... Tu karega iski file mein iski help...?

Sachin: Haan main iski help kar deta hun...

Kavin: Toh theek hain...**(to Purvi)** Sexy main yun gaya aur yun aaya...

Purvi**(acting with her eyes)**: I will wait...

Sachin**(in range)**: Tu jaata...**(controlling)**...hain ya nahin...

Kavin**(controling his laughter)**: Haan haan jaata hun...

Kavin moved out the bureau. At least he couldn't control and was laughing madly outside the bureau. Here inside the rest were cotrolling their smile. Sachin began to help Purvi & she was looking at him lost. Her mobile beeped & she came out of her dreamworld. It was from Anjalie.

_**MESSAGE**_

_**Are yaar tu kar kya rahi hain. Saare kiye karai pe paani pher dogi. Sachin bhai ke aage Kavin ki tarafdaari karo...**_

Purvi looked at Anjalie & nodded.

Purvi**(irritated)**: Kya Sachin sir.. Aap jitna mere help kar rahe hain iss file mein usse zjaada aap mujhe confuse kar rahe hain... Aap se ache toh Kavin sir hain... Itni pyaar se samjhaate hain ki pura unhe samjhane ki zaroorat nahin hain...

Sachin**(anger)**: Acha... Jab Kavin nahin tha CID mein toh phir main hi tumhari help karte tha na kabhi kabhi.

Purvi: Haan sir. Lekin mujhe ab Kavin sir ki tareeke ki aadat lak chuki hain. Woh aap jaisa nahin hain. Aap toh hamesha gusse ko apne naak pe leke ghoomte hain, lekin Kavin sir aise nahin hain...

Sachin**(anger)**: Tumhare kehne ka matlab main boring hoon...

Purvi: Aur nahin toh kya... Aur waise sir aap jaaye apni jagah pe.. Kavin sir ko aane dijiye wohi mere madad kar sakte hain. Aap mujhe confuse pe confuse kiye jaa rahe hain.

Sachin**(pointing a finger towards her)**: Purvi I am warning you. Kavin se door rehna...

Purvi**(seriouse face)**: Dekhiye sir mujhe apni zindagi mein kya karna hain ya nahin iski salah mujhe aapse lene ki zaroorat nahin hain. aur waise bhi aap se zjaada Kavin sir meri madad karte hain...

Sachin**(anger)**: Iss Kavin ki toh main...

Purvi**(stood up in anger)**: Sir khabardaar agar Kavin sir ke baare mein aur kuch kaha warna main bhool jaaungi ki aap kaun hain...

Purvi went away to Tasha, leaving Sachin shocked on his place. He silently stood up & went to his desk.

Sachin**(POV)**: 2 hafte mein Purvi ki zindagi mein Kavin mujhse zjaada maine rakhne laga. Pata nahin kya jaadu kar diya hai usne Purvi pe...

Here a tear fall down her eye.

Tasha**(whispering)**: Tum kyun ro rahi ho Purvi. Tumne bilkul theek kiya. Joh dard bhai ne tumhe diya, wohi dard usse bhi sehna chahiye...

Vivek: Haan Purvi...

Purvi: Mujhe bohot dukh hota hain unhe takleef mein dekh ke... aur upar se maine woh sab...

Abhijeet: Tumne bilkul theek kiya Purvi...

Anjalie: Dekho Purvi. Jiss dard se tum guzre ho wahi dard ab hume bhai ko dena hain...

Purvi: Lekin Anjalie...

Anjalie: KOi lekin wekin nahin. Tumne hum sab se waada kiya hain ki jaise hum bolenge tum waisa hi karogi...

Kaajal: Toh tum ab apne waade se mukar nahin sakti...

Daya; Aur fikar mat karo. Sachin ko hum usse tumhare liye pyaar ka ehsaas dilaake rehenge...

FReddy: Ab apna huliya theek karlo warna Sachin sir ko shaq hoo jayega...

Purvi smiled & went back to her desk. Some time later Kavin eneterd with the files. He put them on the table middle in the bureau & went to Purvi.

KAvin: So here I am...**(looking in the file)** Are yeh kya humne jahan tak file pe kaam kiya tha wohi ka wohi reh gaya... Sachin ne tumhari madad nahin ki kya...**(Sachin looked at them in anger & Purvi naughty)**

Purvi: Are Sachin sir... Tumhe maalum hain unki kahi huyi ek baat bhi mere samajh mein nahin aayi. Unse ache toh tum ho.

Sachin held the pen so tightly**( ki agar bechara pen ki hadi hota na toh toot jaata)**.

Kavin**(eyeing Sachin)**: Thank u so much sweetheart.

Purvi: U r welcome handsome. So chalo shuru kare phirse...

Purvi nodded & Sachin was looking at them in shock. The day ended with lot of jealousy.

_**PARKING LOT 8.00 PM**_

All the officers except Abhijalie, Daysha, Kavin & Sachvi were there. Kavin & Purvi were walking together & Sachin was behind them.

Kavin: So kya main tumhe ghar chordun...?

Purvi: No thanx KAvin...Main apni gaadi laayi hun...

Kavin: OH ok. Dhyaan se ghar jaana haan... Aur ghar pohochte hi mujhe ek miss-call dedena main tumhe waapas call karunga.

Purvi: Ok bye...

Kavin went away on his bike. Purvi walked towards her car. Put her bag inside the car.

Sachin: Purvi yeh sab kya hain haan...

Purvi**(acting like she didn't know what he was talking about)**: Kya sir...?

Sachin: Purvi tum achi tarha se jaanti ho ki main kiss baare mein baat kar raha hun..

Purvi**(rolling her eyes)**: Oh please sir aap phirse mere aur Kavin ke rishte mein koi baat na chere toh theek hoga... warna...

Sachin**(anger)**: Warna... Warna kya haan...? Tum yeh sab mujhe jalaane ke liye kar rahi ho na...

Purvi: Oh come one sir please... Jalte woh log hain joh kissi se pyaar karte hain. Aur aap toh mujhse pyaar nahin karte hain. Hain na...?

Sachin: Nahin...

Purvi: Toh fir aapko jalaane ka koi matlab nahin hain na... aur waise bhi sach kahe toh Kavin toh aapse kahin zjaada ache hain. Handsome bhi hain aur mera bohot khayaal bhi rakhte hain...

Sachin: Acha ab Kavin ke aane ke baad ab meri koi ahamiyet tumhari zindagi mein nahin hain na... Humaare rishte ka kya..?

Purvi: Oh come one sir... aap kiss rishte ki baat kar rahe hain...? Pati Patni ka...? Sir uss rishte mein shaayed sirf main hi thi. aur agar kissi rishte mein doosre ko taqleef hain toh iss rishte ka koi naam nahin hain... Iss rishte ko khatam karne mein hi bhalai hain**(saying this she walk away to her car, opened her car door)**...aur haan sir jab kissi rishte mein pyaar na ho na sir toh uss rishte ka koi faida nahin hain. Kyunki rishte pyaar se bante hain...

She sat in her car, cleared her eyes & drove away. Sachin was standing there where he was. Tear were rolling down his eyes. He slowly walked away to his car. He rested himself on the car & cleared his eyes. The rest were seeing him & also feeling sad for him, but they always know that after sad moment lovely moment always comes.

_**RAJEYA**_

Rajat was busy on his laptop, when Shreya entered the room.

Shreya**(Anger)**: Sir yeh aap kya kar rahe hain...?

Rajat**(without looking at her)**: Kaam kar raha hun..

Shreya: Woh toh mujhe bhi dikh raha hain... Lekin iss waqt aapko araam karna chahiye...

Rajat: Dekho Shreya... Maine subha se tumhari har baat maani ab mujhe apna marzi se ke karne do...

Shreya: Bilkul bhi nahin...Laptop dijiye mujhe...

Rajat: Shreya maine kaha no...

Shreya**(pulling the laptop)**: Maine kahan djiye mujhe...

While pulling the laptop Rajat hand wounded a little again & it started to bleed. An aah... escaped his mouth & Shreya panicked.

Shreya**(taking his hand in hers)**: Dekha kaha tha maine. Dekho phirse khoon behna shuru hogaya hain...**(she took the first aid box)**... kitni baar kaha hain ki kaam ko thora araam djiye, lekin nahin... Aap toh aap hi hain na...**(cleaning his wound & Rajat was looking at her)**

She put the cotton piece on it & it burned. Rajat closed his eyes tightly. Shreya saw that & blowed air on it. Rajat opened his eyes.

Rajat: Kyun kar rahi ho tum yeh sab... Tumhe toh mujhse nafrat feel karna chahiye...?

Shreya: Haan bohot koshish karti hun lekin aapse nafrat nahin kar paati hun.

Rajat**(confuse)**: Kyun...?

Shreya: Pata nahin lekin...

Same time Rajat mobile rang, disturbing their talk. It was Rajat friend Suhana.

_**ON CALL**_

Rajat: Are Suhana bared dino ke baad yaad aaya hun tumhe...

Suhana: ...

Rajat: Haan haan jaanta hun... Waise mujhse kab milne aaoge...

Shuhana: ...

Rajat: Kya...? Kya are wah yeh toh bohot achi khabar hain.

Suhana: ...

Rajat: Chal theek hain done... See u later. Good night...

Suhana: ...

Rajat cut the cal & Shreya was waiting to know who is Suhana... Shreya just wanted to speak when Rajat cut her.

Rajat: Kal baat karte hain. Mujhe sona hain kyunki kal subhe mujhe jaldi uthna hain...(he took his blanket) Good night...

Shreya: Good night...

She walk away, turned, look at him and closed the door. She went to her bedroom & sat on her bed.

Shreya**(POV)**: Yeh Suhana kaun hain... Jiske liye Rajat sir ne meri baat ko adhura chor diya. Shaayed dost ho.? Haan... Dost hi hain...

She laid on her bed & fell asleep.

_**Ok guys here is your next chappy. After 1 whole week na. **_

_**Next chapter will be lot of twist, that will change both the couples their life. **_

_**So rone ke liye tayaar hoo jaaw. Jitna tears ekhata kar sakte ho karo, lekin utna bhi nahin ki poori duniya mein flood aajaye... ;).**_

_**Rajeya problem hint I have gave in my chapter.  
**__**Aur rahi baat mere Sachvi ki toh uske twist ka hint main pichle 3 chapters se de rahi hun.  
**__****__**So joh joh answer dhoond pata hain toh pata lagao ki agli twist kya hoga Rajeya & Sachvi ki life mein...?**_

_**So stay tuned & also please read & review. **_

_**Bye bye tc love u all. **_

_**Thanx again for the lovely reviews... :-***_


	11. Chapter 11

_**hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter. So sorry late ho gayi na... kaan pakar ke sorry...**_

_**MORNING 8.00 AM**_  
_**RAJEYA**_

Shreya was in kitchen, when the doorbell rang. She opened the door & saw a hot girl in mini skirt & white top standing at the door.

Shreya: Ji aap kaun...?

Girl: Pehle tum batau tum kaun ho...? Oh I think tum iss ghar ki maid ho... Right...?

Shreya**(anger)**: Excuse me Miss ya Mrs whatever u r. Aap ko kisne haq diya hain aise kisi ke ghar pe aake kisi ke bezate karne ki...?

Girl: Yeh mere lover ka ghar hain...

Rajat**(coming from his room, while wearing his watch)**: Kaun hain Shreya...?

Girl: Raj...

She pushed Shreya a side & run & hugged Rajat.

Rajat**(hugging her back)**: Are Suhana... Tum itni subhe subhe...? Main tumse hi milne ke liye aaraha tha...

They broke up from the hug & Suhana kissed Rajat on his cheek, which made Shreya shocked.

Rajat: Kaisi ho tum...?

Suhana: I m fine. Tum kaise ho...**(glancing at Shreya)** Waise Raj... aise akele rehte ho aur itni handsome ho tum. Tumhe itni young maid nahin rakhna chahiye tha...

Rajat: Are nahin nahin yeh...

Suhana: It's ok Raj I understand ki tumhara dil bara hain lekin phir bhi...**(to Shreya)** So can u fetch me a glass of water please...

Shreya stamped her foot on the ground & left for the kitchen. Poor Rajat wanted to say something, when Suhana cut him.

Suhana**(moving closer to him)**: Waise handsome... **(Shreya was watching them from the kitchen in anger)** Aaj raat ka kya plan hain...

Rajat: Kuch khaas nahin. Aaj chuti hain so...

They sat on the sofa & Suhana was sitting so close to him.

Suhana**(cutting him)**: Chutti...? So kyun na hum kahin dinner pe chalein...? Akele...

Rajat(tried to protest): Suhana...

Suhana: Please Raj... please...

Rajat: Acha theek hain...

Suhana**(standing up)**: So done. Aaj shaam ko theek 7 baje main tumhe pick karne aungi...

Shreya entered with a tray in her hands. Suhana took the glass, drank some zip of the water & put the glass again on the tray.

Suhana: Bye Raj...

She kissed on his cheek & Rajat waived her. Suhana went away & Shreya in anger left for kitchen. Rajat saw her going & went after her. She put the tray hard on the counter.

Rajat: Shreya Suhana ke taraf se main tumse maafi maangta hun. Woh kya hain na usse nahin maalum ki u r my wife...

Shreya**(turned in anger)**: Toh aap unse keh nahin sakte the...

Rajat: Are Shreya sirf ek choti si misunderstanding hi hain na...

Shreya**(almost shouting)**: CHOTI SI MISUNDERSTANDING...! Sir usne mujhe iss ghar ka maid kaha mujhe koi problem nahin hain lekin woh aapke saath aise chipak chipak ke baath kar rahi thi...

Rajat: Are woh mujhse hamesha aise hi baat kar rahi hain...

Shreya**(irritated)**: Lekin sir uska aapke kareeb rehna mujhe bilkul pasand nahin hain...

Rajat**(confused)**: Kyun...?

Shreya**(in range)**: Kyunki... Kyunki... Kyunki... Kuch nahin...

She left from there leaving Rajat confused.

Rajat**(Confused)**: Isse kya hogaya...?

He also went into his bedroom.

_**BUREAU**_

The file, which Sachin gave Purvi, was finally done, with help of Kavin. Purvi was sitting on the chair, while Kavin was standing beside her, showing her something on her pc. Sachin was looking at them in anger. Just then the bureau phone rang & a case was reported.

_**AFTERNOON 4.00 PM**_

After sometime Sachin, Kavin, Mayur & Ishita went into a cottage, when they get attacked from backside on their head.

Here in bureau Abijeet, Daya, Tasha & Purvi were getting worried, because none of the 4 cellphone was responding.

Purvi**(worried)**: Sir 4 ka phone band aaraha hain...

Daya: HO na ho woh log kisi musibat mein hain...

Tasha: Haan Abhijeet sir humme jaldi karna chahiye...

Abhijeet**(worried)**: Purvi charo ki cellphone ki aakhri location kya hain...?

Purvi: Sir wohi cottage mein. Uske baad unsab ka cellphone band aaraha hain...

Daya: Matlab ho na ho boss... Un pe humla ussi cottage mein kiya gaya hain...

Tasha: Sir hume jald se jald wahan chalna chahiye...

They rushed out of the bureau & went to the cottage. In the cottage they found some blood drops, but the officers were nowhere.

They searched & searched.

_**EVENING 6.30 PM**_

Rajat came from his room in brown pants & dark blue shirt. He was looking really handsome. He saw Shreya in the hall sitting on the sofa.

Rajat: Shreya mujhe aane mein der lag jaayegi. So tum khaana kha ke so jaana...**(hearing a horn)** Acha ab main chalta hun...

He opened the door & went away with Suhana. Shreya was still sitting & man hi man mein gaaliyan de rahi thi Suhana ko.

Shreya**(POV)**: Huh... Rajat sir ko itna bhi khayaal nahin hain ki aaj maine unke manpasand ka halwa banaaya hain. Lekin nahin unhe toh uss chachundar ke saath mein bahar jaana tha na...**(imitating Suhana)** Raj kyun na hum kahin dinner pe chalein...? Huh... chipkali jaise chapakti hain Rajat sir ke upar...

Other side Duo, Tasha & Purvi found where they had kept the officers. The fight broke out between the officers & the goons. Purvi opened Ishita hands & Ishita opened Mayur. Purvi first opened Sachin & then went to Kavin. In the encounter in the cottage Kavin was wounded.

Purvi: Are Kavin tumhare haanth se toh bohot khoon behraha hain.

She took her handkerchief around his muscle, Sachin saw that & in anger kicked the goons. As always the cops won, but one of them get hold of a gun & was about to fire on Sachin, when Purvi pushed him & she also fell on her stomach...

Purvi**(crying in pain)**: Ahhh...

Abhijeet**(shocked)**: Purvi...

Tasha**(rushed)**: Purvi...

Daya kicked the goon & he fell unconsious. Sachin sat on his knee & held Purvi.

Purvi**(crying)**: Bhai bohot dard horaha hain...

Abhijeet**(crying voice)**: Kuch nahin hoga tumhe...

Kavin**(worried)**: Sir hum ambulance ka intezaar nahin karsakte hain... Purvi ki pain bharti hi jaa rahi hain...

Daya: Theek hain uthau isse...

Kavin was about to pick Purvi when Sachin lifted her from the ground in bridal style & ran towards the car. Daya sat on the driver-seat, while Abhijeet was beside him, Sachvi at the back of them where Purvi's head was on his shoulder & his hand on her hand which was on her stomach. Purvi was crying in pain. Kavin & Tasha were at the bakside.

_**RAJAT SIDE**_

Rajat was sitting beside Suhana with a cloth on his eyes.

Rajat: Are Suhana yeh tum mujhe kahan lejarahe ho...?

Suhana: Surprise hain...?

After sometime they reached the spot & she removed the cloth from his eyes. There Rajat saw a hall which were decorated with red heart shape baloons.

Rajat: Suhana yeh...

Suhana**(walking closer to him)**: Shhh... Sit...

She made him sit on a chair and sat on the opposite side. There was a silence.

Rajat: Yeh sab kya hain Suhana...?

Suhana: Raj main tumse kuch kehna chaati hun. Joh maine kayin saal se rok ke rakha hain...

Rajat: Haan bolo...

Suhana: I love u...

Rajat was hell shocked.

Rajat**(shocked)**: WHAT...?

Suhana: Yes Raj I really love u & I want to marry u...

Rajat stood up.

Suhana: Kya hua Raj...?

Rajat**(turning his back towards her)**: Suhana main tumse shaadi nahin karsakta hun...

Suhana: Kyun...? Agar uncle ki problem hain toh unhe manana mujhe aata hain...

Rajat: Baat woh nahin hain Suhana...

Suhana: Toh phir...?

Rajat: Suhana I m already married...

Suhana: What...? U must be joking...?

Rajat: NO Suhana I m not joking I m married...

Suhana**(anger)**: Kaun hain woh...?

Rajat: Shreya...

Suhana: Woh maid tumhare ghar mein... Oh come on Raj u know I hate such jokes...

Rajat**(in anger turning towards her)**: Don't dare to call her again a maid. She is CID officer Shreya. My wife... My life & My only love...

Suhana**(anger)**: What the hell...? Rajat this can't be true...

Rajat: This is the true...

Suhana**(catching his collar)**: Rajat u r only mine. Tum sirf mere ho...

Rajat**(jerked her hands)**: R u sick. I love my wife. Main Shreya se bohot pyaar karta hun. Main tumhe sirf ek acha dost maana hain... Uske elawa main tumhe aise kissi bhi nazar se nahin dekha...

Suhana**(pleading)**: RAjat u only love me... only me...

Rajat: Just stop your nonsense Suhana. I dont love u...

Rajat untangled her hands from his collar & went away.

Suhana**(anger)**: No Rajat U r only mine. Joh bhi humare beech mein aayega main usse khatam kardalungi... Shreya I will kill u bitch... Rajat sirf mera hain mera. Agar woh mera nahin toh phir kissi ka bhi nahin hosakta...

Rajat was sitting in a auto, when he received information about Purvi, he told the driver to take him to City Hospital.

_**HOSPITAL**_

The whole team were standing outside the OT. After sometime the docter came out. Everyone rushed towards him.

Sachin**(worried)**: Dr kaisi hain Purvi ab...?

Docter**(D)**: Dekhiye mere paas ek achi khabar hain aur dusri ek buri... Achi khabar yeh hain that she is out of danger aur buri...

Abhijeet**(worried)**: Bataaye ne docter kya hain buri khabar...

D: Aap mese unke pati kaun hain...?

Sachin: Ji main hun docter...

D: I m sorry to say, but we couldn't save our child...

All were hell shocked & Anjalie with a thud sat on the chair.

Sachin**(shocked)**: M... m... mera bacha...?

D: Ji aapko nahin pata tha ki aapki biwi maa bane waali thi...?

Acp**(shocked)**: Docter aap se koi galti toh nahin hogayi na...

D: NO Acp sir. Mujhse koi galti nahin huyi hain & I m sure ki Mrs Purvi ko yeh baat ache se pata thi...

Shreya: Docter... Purvi ko hosh kab tak aayega...

D: 3-4 ghante mein aajayega. Main chalta hun. Mere patients mera intezaar kar rahe hain Excuse me...

All went to ICU where Purvi was shifted.

_**Ok here is the next chapter. **_

_**Toh Kaisa laga twist...? **_

_**Yeh toh sirf shurvaat hain aage aage dekho kya kya kya hota hain... **_

_**Till then bye bye tc... **_

_**Bhar bhar ke review kijiye**_


	12. Chapter 12 Next twist in Sachvi life

_**hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter. So sorry late ho gayi na... kaan pakar ke sorry...**_

_**HOSPITAL**_

Purvi was gaining her senses. Docter checked her & came outside.

D: Aap unse mil sakte hain. Iss waqt Mrs Purvi bohot badi zadme mein hain. She needs you all support. Anjalie mujhe tumse kuch baat karni hain...

Anjalie nodded & went with the docter. The team entered her room & she was laying there with a blank face. Tear were rolling down her eye. Acp went to her & sat on the stool next to her bed.

Acp**(his hand on her head)**: Purvi...

Purvi looked at the ceiling, with dry eyes.

Acp: Purvi... beta kuch toh bolo...

Voice**(from behind)**: Yeh kuch nahin bolegi dad...

Abhijeet: Kyun Anjalie...?

Anjalie: Kyunki Purvi iss waqt shock mein hain... She isn't responding to some one.

Salunkhe**(shocked)**: What...?

Anjalie: Haan sir. Joh dard iske andar hain usko usne chupaya hain.

Daya**(confused)**: Tumhara matlab kya hain Anjalie saaf saaf batau...

Anjalie: Daya Purvi iss waqt sadme mein hain. Woh hume sun sakti hain dekh sakti hain lekin bol aur kuch nahin karsakti hain...

Sachin**(shocked)**: Kya...?

D**(joining Anjalie)**: Haan yeh ek kisam ka coma mein jaane ka ek tareeqa hain jahan ek insaan shock mein rehta hain aur Mrs Purvi iss waqt shock mein hain kyunki usne apne andar chipe huyi dard ko bahar nahin nikaala hain...

Rajat: Matlab Purvi iss waqt coma mein hain...

D: Yes hume iss baarein mein pehle hi shaq hogaya tha jab humne Mrs Purvi ko yeh shocking news bataya. Mrs Purvi ko hosh zaroor aagaya tha lekin woh respond nahin kar rahi thi...

Abhijeet: Docter Purvi theek toh hoojayegi...?

D: Dekhiye Mr Abhijeet aise cases mein hum guarantee nahin desakte. Mrs Purvi ka rona bohot zaroori hain. Inhe rona chahiye kyunki yehi sirf ek tareeqa hain inhe shock mese bahar laana... Lekin iss waqt hum aisa kuch nahin kar sakte hain. Mrs Purvi mentally stressed hain aur weak bhi. Unke liye yeh shock jaanlewa hosakta hain...

Sachin: Toh docter Purvi aise kab tak rahegi...

Docter: Jab tak yeh mentally poori prepare nahin hojaati hum kuch nahin kar sakte hain. Humme sahi waqt ka intezar karna padega, lekin tab tak inka bohot ache se khayaal rakhna padega...

Tasha: Aap fikar mat kijiye docter. Purvi ka khayaal hum bohot ache se rakhenge...

Docter: That's good.

Anjalie: Prateek I think Purvi jald se jald ghar pe hi recover hogi... Kyunki aise cases mein patient ka surrounding acha aur gaily hona chahiye...

D: I think u r right Anjalie aur baaki ka... Tum khud ek brain specialist ho... Tum Purvi ko mentally prepare kar sakte ho... Purvi ko kal discharge milega... Ok Mrs Purvi ko zjaada shor nahin chahiye... Ab inhe araam karna chahiye...

Sachin: Kya hum yahan ruk sakte hain docter.

D: Haan lekin sirf ek insaan...

Acp: Vineet tum yahan...

Sachin**(cutting Acp)**: Sir kya main ruk sakta hun...

Acp: Lekin Sachin tumhe toh choot lagi hain...

Sachin**(pleading)**: Sir maamuli sa zakham hain. Please sir pleaseee...

Acp: R u sure...

Sachin: Yes sir...

Acp: Theek hain...**(towards the others)** Chalo...

All went outside & Sachin sat on the stool & looked at her face. A tear slipped down his eye. He held her hand in his hand.

Sachin: Kyun kiya tumne aise... Kyun mujhe bachaane ke liye tumne apni bache ko kurbaan kar diya... Aaj main apne aap ko bohot chota mehsuus kar raha hun... I m feeling guilty... **(crying)**Kyun kyun bhagwaan aap humesha mere saamne aise stiti khara kardete ho ki mujhe khud samajh nahin aata ki main kya karun... Kya karun mainnn...? kya...?

Saying this he slept holding her hand.

_**NEXT MORNING**_

Abhijalie, Daysha, Rajeya & Vivajal entered the room & saw Sachin sleeping. They went to both of them.

Abhijeet**(put his hand on Sachin shoulder in order to wake him up)**: Sachin...

Sachin**(looking around him)**: Huhh...**(stood up from his stool & saw Abhijeet & rest)** Good morning sir...

Daya: Good morning... Tum ghar jaaw fresh hojaau... Tab tak hum Purvi ki discharge ki tayari karte hain...

Sachin: Nahin sir main Purvi ko lekar ghar jaaunga...

Rajat: Lekin Sachin...

Sachin: Please sir...

Abhijeet: Theek hain... Anjalie, tum Tasha Shreya aur Kaajal Purvi ko ready karo hum discharge paper leke aate hain...

Boys went outside & girls stayed inside. Sachin sat on the bench outside the room. After sometime Anjalie came outside in search of Sachin...

Sachin: Pari...

Anjalie: Boliye...

Sachin: Anjalie sach sach batana... Kya tumhe maalum tha ki Purvi pregnant hain...?

Anjalie**(sighn & turned)**: Haan bhai...

Sachin: Toh tumne mujhe bataya kyun nahin...?

Anjalie**(turning toward him)**: Kya batati bhai...? Kya...? Aap dono ke beech mein woh pal aapne ek galti kaha. Bechari Purvi karti bhi toh kya...? Bhai aapko andaza shaayed nahin hain ki Purvi aapse kitna pyaar karti hain... Usne socha ki aapke nishane ke saath woh apne poori zindagi bitalegi. Lekin bhagwaan ko shayed kuch aur hi manzoor tha. Bhai sach kahe toh shayed aap khud nahin jaante aap kisse pyaar karte hain. aur dekha jaaye toh bhai...? Purvi ki issn halat ke zimmedar sirf aap hi hain... Bechari ko pyaar karke itna tarapna pada. Bhai aapki wajah se hum sab ne Purvi ko kho diya hain. Main sirf issliye chup hoon kyunki maine Purvi se waada kiya tha ki iss topic ko main sab ke saamne na cherun... Agar aapko shayad ehsas hogaya hoga toh... Forget about it... Aap dil se nahin dimag se soch rahe hain. Apne aankhein band karke appke dil mein woh jagah banane wale ka chehra dekhiye... Aur haan dimag se nahin dill se sochiye...

She walked away leaving Sachin stunned at his place. Duo, Rajat & Vivek walked in & saw Sachin standing in shock.

Abhijeet: Sachin...

Sachin didn't heared him so Abhijeet called him louder.

Abhijeet**(put a hand on his shoulder)**: Sachin kaha khoye huwe ho...?

Sachin: Huhhh... Kuch nahin sir...

Daya: Sachin baat kya hain. Tum itne shounke huwe kyun lag rahe ho...

Sachin: Kuch nahin sir... **(dreaming tone)**Kuch galtiyan ki hain... Shaayed main bohot selfish hoon ki sirf apne hi baarein mein socha...

Rajat**(confused)**: Selfish...? Tum kya bol rahe ho Sachin...?

Sachin: Theek keh raha hun sir... Lekin shaayed mujhe ab apni galti sudhaarne ka mauka mila hain...

Sachin walked inside Purvi room, leaving the gents confused.

Abhijeet: Kaunse galti ki baat kar raha hain Sachin...?

Daya: Pata nahin lekin maamla kuch bohot garbar lag raha hain...

Abhijeet: Haan lagta toh hain.. Acha chalo Purvi ko ghar leejaana hain...

Abhijeet and others entered inside.

Abhijeet: Saari packing hogayi...?

Anjalie: Haan hum sab ready hain... Daya tum...

Before Abhijeet could complete his sentence Sachin lifted Purvi from the bed. He held her in his arms in bridal style. He carried her into the car & sat with her at the back. Duo sat at the front, Sachvi at back of them & Anjalie & Tasha at the back of Sachvi. They drove to Sachvi home, where Sachin parents was waiting for them. Acp had informed Sachin parents last night about Purvi & they in the morning they were at Sachvi home. They reached home & Sachin brought Purvi in their room & laid her on the bed. Sachin mother began to cry when she saw Purvi condition & Sachin father was consoling her. Abhijalie & Daysha left from there & Sachin mother went to Purvi & sat next to her, stroking her hair.

Sachin Mother**(SM)(sitting beside her)**: Pata nahin kiski buri nazar lag gayi hain mere bachon pe... Bechari Purvi... Ek maa hun... Purvi ka dukh samajh rahi hun... Mere kokh bachane ke liye tumne apni kokh sooni kar di... Pata nahin bhagwaan kaise hain teri yeh leela...

Sachin was standing in a corner with his father, who was consoling him.

**_Ok here is your next chapter._**

**_Yeh toh sirf Sachvi hain._**

**_Abhi Rajeya ke chapter mein rone ki baari hain. _**

**_Kaise laga...?_**

**_Kaha tha na main ki abhi bohot saare jhatke lagne baaki hain._**

**_Aur phirse keh rahi hun abhi aur jhatke bhi baaki hain Sachvi ki zindagi mein aur Rajeya ka toh full hi full sirf twist hoga._**

**_Am i right or am I right..._**

**_So just wait and read_****(watch nahin keh sakti na)****_ ki aage aage hota hain kya_**

**_Please read & review..._**

**_Bye bye tc love u alll :) :) :) :)_**


	13. Chapter 13

_**hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter. So sorry late ho gayi na... kaan pakar ke sorry...**_

_**RAJEYA  
MORNING 8.00 am**_

Rajat was getting ready in his room when the doorbell rang. Shreya opened the door & saw Suhana standing there.

Shreya: Ji kahiye...

Suhana: Hi Shreya... Kya main andar aa sakti hun...

Shreya nodded & moved a little away from the door. Suhana came & sat on the couch. Same time Rajat came out of his room.

Rajat: Shreya mujhe late...**(he saw Suhana on the couch & shouted)** ...Tum... Tum yahan kya kar rahi ho...? Get out get out of my house...

Suhana**(holding Rajat hand)**: Raj RAj I am sorry kal raat ke liye... Sorry Sorry please mujhe maaf kardo...**(walking towards Shreya)** Shreya please Raj se kaho na ki I am sorry**(towards Rajat)** I m sorry raj pleaseeee...

Rajat**(jerking his hand)**: Dekho Suhana iss waqt mera mood bohot kharaab hain. So i beg of u just leave us alone please...

Shreya**(jumping in when she saw Rajat became hyper)**: Suhana iss waqt tum jaaw yahan se...

Suhana: Lekin Shreya...

Shreya: I said please...

Suhana left the house & Rajat sat on the couch. He was sweating badly. Shreya just didn't understand what was going on. 2 days earlier they were best friend & now Rajat didn't want to see her face. Rajat sat on the couch & his head was in his palms.

Shreya**(sitting beside him)**: Sir kya hua hain... Aap itni hyper kyun ho rahe hain...?

RAjat**(calming down a little)**: Kuch... kuch nahin Shreya...

Shreya: Kuch na kuch toh zaroor huwa hain warna aap aise hyper nahin hote... Bataaye sir...?

Rajat**(standing up)**: Maine kaha na kuch nahin...

Shreya also got up. Rajat turned to go to his room when Shreya turned him & hugged him. Rajat melted in her hug & hugged her tightly. Shreya hand was on his head.

Shreya: Kya hua hain...? Aap itne gusse mein kyun hain...?

Rajat: woh darsal...**(he told her all thing that happend between him & Suhana)**... Issiliye main uski shakal tak dekhna pasand nahin karta hun... Main tumhare ilawa kissi aur se pyaar nahin karsakta hun... aur nahin woh jagah desakta hun joh tmhara hain... I love u...

Shreya who was listening to him with tears in her eyes.

Shreya**(teary tone)**: I love u too sir...

Rajat shocked & pulled himself from the hug.

Rajat: Tum.. Tum...

Shreya**(put her hands on his cheeck)**: Haan sir main aapse bohot pyaar karti hun...

Rajat**(happy with tears in his eyes)**: Sach...

Shreya**(smilling)**: Much...

Rajat pulled her again in a hug. After sometime they broke from the hug & they cleared each other tears. Just then Rajat mobile rang disturbing their lovely moment. It was Abhijeet telling him that a new case was reported. Rajeya left the house hand in hand & drove towards bureau.

_**SACHVI HOUSE**_

Anjalie already had come & checked her & also told them that she saw no change in her health. Sachin had leave for one month. Sachin parents were not home. They went to the temple. Sachin came out of the bathroom & saw Purvi. He went to the bed & sat next to her. He put his palm on her stomach, where their symbol of love had once lived. A tear slided down Purvi's eyes & Sachin eyes became also teary.

Sachin: Kyun kiya hain itna pyaar mujhse tumne Purvi. Yeh jaante huwe ki main tumhe woh pyaar nahin depaunga. Meri aakhri nishani ko tumne apni jeene ka sahara bana liya tha phir kyun kiya tumne uski kurbaan mere liye...

_**SONG: Hai Yehi Zindagi**_  
_**MUSIC**_

**Sachin: Jaana, Kahaan Pe Bhatki Thi Zindagi**  
**Wo Aansu Thhe Jinko Main Samjha Tha Khushi**  
**Jaana, Kahaan Pe Bhatki Thi Zindagi**  
**Wo Aansu Thhe Jinko Main Samjha Tha Khushi**

**Bewajah Jiya Ab Tak**  
**Pataa Na Tha, Aaj Jaana Hai**  
**Waqt Ke Chhote Se Ik Pal Mein**  
**Hai Sadiyon Ki Khushi**

_**MUSIC**_

**Hai Yehi Zindagi**

_**MUSIC**_

**Hai Sadiyon Ki Khushi**

_**Music**_

**Hai Yehi Zindagi**

_**MUSIC**_

**Raahon Mein Raahein Khuda Ki Mill Gayi**  
**Wo..Unpe Ab Chalna Nahi Jaana Hai Kahin**  
**Raahon Mein Raahein Khuda Ki Mill Gayi**  
**Wo..Unpe Ab Chalna Nahi Jaana Hai Kahin**  
**Roshni Na Thi Aisi Kabhi Inn Nigaahon Mein**  
**Aaj Jo Mila Khud Ko Laga Main Pehla Sa Nahin**

_**MUSIC**_

**Hai Yehi Zindagi**

_**MUSIC**_

**Hai Sadiyon Ki Khushi**

_**MUSIC**_

**Hai Yehi Zindagi..**

_**MUSIC**_  
_**SONG ENDS**_

Meanwhile Sachin parent already came home & saw the scene in front of them. Sachin mother couldn't stop her tears & went away.

SF**(looked to the sky)**: Ya khuda yeh kaisi hain teri leela... Kaisi hain teri leela...(joined his both hands).

_**SOMETIMES LATER**_

Sachin mother came in Sachvi room & saw Sachin sitting on the bed holding Purvi's hand.

SM**(putting her hand on his shoulder)**: Sachu... beta kuch khaalo...

Sachin: Nahin maa mujhe bhook nahin hain...

SM: Beta kuch toh khaalo tumne kal se kuch nahin khaaya hain... Agar tum aisa karoge toh bimaar hojaaoge...

SF: Haan Sachin bete kuch khaalo agar tum bimaar hogaye toh Purvi ka khayaal kaun rakhega...

Sachin: Lekin dad...

SF: Humare liye aur Purvi ke liye...

Sachin nodded & Sachin father took him to the dining table for breakfast. Sachin mother stayed in the room.

SM**(rubbing Purvi hair with her hand)**: Beta tum jaldi theek hojaaw. Humme tumhari bohot jaad aati hain... Aisa lagta hain ki meri beti kahin kho gayi hain...**(SM kissed Purvi for-head & slowly was rubbing her hair)**

_**BUREAU**_

Rajeya entered smiling. All looked at them in surprise.

Abhijeet**(smirking)**: Kya baat hain aaj aap dono saath saath...?

Daya**(joining Abhijeet)**: Bina lare...?

Kavin: Kahin kuch garbar toh nahin hain...?

Shreya blushing went to her desk leaving Rajat in full red form in front of the Duo.

Anjalie: Lagta hain maamla sach mein kuch garbar hain...

Tasha**(walking towards Shreya)**: Kya baat hain Shre... Aaj tumhara yeh chehra itna laal kyun hain... Kahin ghar pe...

Abhijeet: Aur haan Rajat aaj tum itni late...? kyunki bureau mein toh tum roz sabse aage pohochjaate ho.

Daya: Are aaj Rajat ki biwiwji bhi saath mein hain toh obviously late toh hoga hi...

Abhijeet: HAan yeh bhi sahi hain...

Duo girls_[Anjalie & Tasha]_-**(angry)**: Kya...!

Duo: Margaye...

Kavin: Sir best of luck...

Anjalie: Tum dono ka matlab hain ki hum time lagate hain tayaar hone mein...

Tasha: How mean...

Rajat**(jumping in)**: Pari... Purvi kaisi hain ab...?

Anjalie: Koi badlaaf nahin aaya hain uske tabiyet mein...

Freddy: Pata nahin kya kya horaha hain Sachin sir aur Purvi ke beech mein...

Abhijeet: Himmat rakho Freddy...

Daya: Haan Bhagwaan sab kuch theek kardega...

**Ok guys here is your next chapter.**

**I know it is a little short but please bear with me.**

**What do u think will be all well between Rajeya after they have confessed their love...?**

**Hahah stay tuned to know further.**

**Please R & R.**

**Bye bye tc love u all...**


	14. Chapter 14

_**hi guys thanx for the reviews. here s the next chapter. So sorry late ho gayi na... kaan pakar ke sorry...**_

_**For those who asked me what I do...? It' secret cop, but also study. I m not always busy with duty...**_

_**3 MONTHS LATER**_

_**SACHVI HOME  
MORNING 8.00 PM**_

Sachin was getting ready to go to bureau. He kissed Purvi for-head. he was late so he rushed out of his house without having breakfast.

BUREAU

Sachin entered the bureau. All were already present, only Acp wasn't there. Sachin left a sigh of relief.

Sachin: Good morning.

All: Good morning...

_**BUREAU**_  
_**AFTERNOON 5.00 PM**_

Rajat received a call & left the bureau in hurry. Shreya was that day at home. Rajat raced with his car to the way to his home, but the road that he takes to home was blocked so he must take the highway, not knowing that it is a trap. He stopped the car with a jerk & saw someone laying on the road in blood. He get off from the car when someone attack him with a pin & he fell unconcious.

Here Shreya was trying Rajat mobile, but it was out of reach. She called & informed the others in bureau. They located his mobile & found that the last location was highway. They reached there & found nothing except some blood. They send that blood to forensic for further charge. Rajat car wasn't there to.

It was already 7.00 pm & no sign of Rajat. All were really worried, but a little hope, because the blood that they had found was fake.

Just then the bureay phone rang & Sachin took it.

Sachin: Hello

Girl voice**(scarry)**: Please mujhe bacha lijiye...

Sachin: Dekhiye aap kaun bol rahi hain aur kahan se bol rahi hain...

Girl**(crying)**: sIR PLEASE yahan ek aadmi mera izat lootna chaata hain...

Sachin: Aap.. aap kahan se bol rahi hain...

Girl**(screaming)**: Aaahhhaaaaa...

Sachin: Hello hello...

The phone was cut & Sachin put the phone back.

Abhijeet: Kya hua Sachin...?

Sachin: Sir koi ladki humse madad maang rahi hain... Keh rahi thi ki koi uska rape karna chaata hain...

Daya: Kahan hain woh ladki...

Sachin: Isse pehle ki woh yeh bata paati phone cut hogaya...

Acp: Koi baat nahin. Nikhil iss phone ka location trace karo...

Nikhil traced the location & it was near highway...

They reached there & found a small house. They went inside the garden when the main door flung open & the girl run outside. Her clothes were torn & they were scratches on her arms and legs.

Girl**(crying)**: Sir bacha lijiye mujhe uss haiwan se... Dekhiyen sir(showing her skin to them)... kya haalat kar diya usne merea...

Acp: Pheil jaaw. Kahin bhaag ke nahin jaana chahiye woh..,

Abhijeet, Daya, Sachin & Vansh went inside. Mayur, Freddy, Pankaj & Divya were outside searching in the garden. Acp & Shreya were with the girl. Abijeet & Daya went into the bedroom & saw someone laying on the bed on his stomach. They was smelled alcohol.

Abhijeet: Daya uthaaw isse pata toh challe ki yeh haiwan hain kaun...

Daya turned him & both became shocked seeing the man face. Daya called the others except Acp & Shreya.

Abhijeet: Daya paani chirko isspe... Hosh mein laaw isse...

The man became concious.

Man**(blurry sight)**: Aap app...

He fell again on the bed.

Daya: Abhijeet abhi yeh khara hone ki haalat mein nahin hain... Isse bureau lejaana padega...

Abhijeet: Theek hain le chalo isse...

Vansh, Mayur & Freddy picked him & brought him outside the house. Shreya was shocked seeing his face. Acp was staring at him with unbelievable look. They took him away withnthe girl...

_**Here u have your chappy guys. **_

_**I know its short, but I am trying my best to update for u. **_

_**As u know I can sit to long so i m managing.**_

_**So who is the man...?**_

_**Suspense na...**_

_**I think u all r getting me where this story twist will take us go. After all my readers are sharp minders.**_

_**Am I right or am I right...**_

_**Please read and review..**_

_**bye bye tc love u all...**_


End file.
